When Stars Fall: Book 1 of the Desert Legacy
by Kura Sumi
Summary: When Starflight recieves a prophecy from her warrior ancestors, her world is tipped upside down. She is litteraly thrown from her Clan life, and finds herself in the middle of a war between the Desert Tribes. Is Starflight the key to setting things right?
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**I have always loved Erin Hunter's books, and I finally did a fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I _DO NOT_ own Warriors. I only wish i did. I do own all the characters in this story, though.

**

* * *

**

**HawkClan**

**Leader:** Adderstar, a golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Blackwing, a pure black she-cat with eerie yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Willowpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Fangtail, an orange tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Batpaw_

**Warriors:**

**Cloudheart**, a black tom with sparkling amber eyes and white chest.

**Whisperwind**, a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Snowstorm**, a large white tom with glittering blue eyes.

**Wildstripe**, a light brown tabby tom with dark ebony stripes crisscrossing his body.

_Apprentice: Spicepaw_

**Aspenclaw**, a white she-cat with faded grey stripes.

**Robinfeather**, a dark brown she-cat with an unusual ruddy brown chest.

_Apprentice: Amberpaw_

**Frosteyes**, a dark grey tom with piercing blue eyes.

**Mouseshadow**, a small dusky brown she-cat with white chest and paws.

**Apprentices:**

**Amberpaw**, a golden she-cat with light brown flecks and green eyes.

**Spicepaw**, a dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Willowpaw**, a pale grey tom with yellow eyes.

**Batpaw**, a black she-cat with yellow eyes. Her front right paw has been mangled since birth.

**Queens:**

**Icepelt**, a dappled grey she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Kits: **

**Dustkit**, a small grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

**Nightkit**, a black tom with white paws and green eyes.

**Elders:**

**Dewfur**, a white she-cat with silver, blind eyes.

**Rabbitpelt**, a creamy white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Oatfur**, a dark brown tom with amber eyes.**

* * *

WolfClan**

**Leader:** Spiritstar, a dark brown elderly tom with white paws and muzzle.

**Deputy:** Spadeclaw, a grey tom with green eyes and unusually wide paws.

**Medicine Cat:** Foxtail, a rusty orange she-cat with yellow eyes and white-tipped tail.

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

**Warriors:**

**Silverclaw**, a silver she-cat with green eyes and one white paw.

**Starflight**, a pale gold she-cat with tabby stripes, white paws, and amber eyes.

**Rainstorm**, a dark grey tom with blue eyes.

**Moonfeather**, a black tom with yellow eyes and white-tipped paws.

**Pebblefoot**, a gray tom with darker grey flecks and amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Eaglepaw_

**Sharpclaw**, a golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and long claws.

**Brightwind**, a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: Scorchpaw_

**Apprentices:**

**Eaglepaw**, a dark brown tom with amber eyes and lighter brown stripes.

**Darkpaw**, a black tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Scorchpaw**, a dark ginger tom with emerald eyes and grey paws.

**Queens:**

**Birdsong**, a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Streamfur**, a silver she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws.

**Kits:**

**Juniperkit**, a dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Greykit**, a solid pale grey tom with amber eyes.

**Sparrowkit**, a golden brown tom with white chest and paws

**Deerkit**, a small dusky brown she-cat with wide green eyes and white flecks.

**Brownkit**, a dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Rosekit**, a ruddy brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Elders:**

**Shadowpelt**, a black tom with yellow eyes.**

* * *

PantherClan**

**Leader:** Oceanstar, a pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Sunpelt, a dark golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Cheetahpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Thistleheart, a small tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Warriors:**

**Skystorm**, a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**Badgerstripe**, a large black tom with green eyes and a white blaze on his nose.

_Apprentice: Wrenpaw_

**Weaseltail**, a dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Fogstep**, a pale grey she-cat with strange grey eyes.

_Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

**Hookclaw**, a bracken-colored tom with long hooked claws.

**Rockheart**, a mottled grey and black tom with bright yellow eyes.

**Creekpelt**, a silver tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

**Apprentices:**

**Flowerpaw**, a creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Wrenpaw**, a brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Spottedpaw**, a black and white spotted tom with amber eyes.

**Cheetahpaw**, a golden-brown tom with unusually long legs.

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

**Crippledfoot**, a grey tom with amber eyes. His front left foot is crippled.

**Firepelt**, a blind dark ginger she-cat.**

* * *

Bearclan**

**Leader:** Mudstar, a dark brown tabby tom with gold eyes.

**Deputy:** Lightningclaw, a golden tom with malicious golden eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Polarfur, a snowy white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Junglepaw_

**Warriors:**

**Bearclaw**, a dark brown tom with abnormally large claws.

_Apprentice: Stonepaw_

**Rubyfur**, a dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Fernpelt**, a creamy white she-cat with strange stumpy tail.

**Tunnelclaw**, a dark brown tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

**Shadepelt**, a black she-cat with yellow eyes. Formerly a rouge.

**Featherheart**, a silvery she-cat with gentle blue eyes.

**Roughpelt**, a black and white spotted tom with wiry fur.

**Dirtclaw**, a light brown tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ashpaw**, a smoky grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Junglepaw**, a black tom with emerald eyes.

**Stonepaw**, a dark silver tom with cold blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dicecalw**, an elderly tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Formerly a rouge.

**Kits:**

**Poppykit**, a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Whitekit**, a white furred she-cat with green eyes.

**Autumnkit**, a light gold she-cat with amber eyes.

**Elders:**

**Smoothpelt**, a silvery-white tom. Retired early for failing eyesight, also Roughpelt's brother.**

* * *

Desert Tribe**

**Leader: **Sun (Sun-That-Sets-On-The-Cliff), a pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes.

**Herb Master:** Silver (Silver-Moon-That-Hangs-In-The-Sky), a dark grey tabby tom.

**Protectors:**

**Mist** (Mist-That-Fogs-The-Valley), a blue-grey she-cat. Formerly Thunder's mate.

_To-be: Rock_

**Blizzard** (Blizzard-That-Covers-The-Mountain)A beautiful white she-cat.

**Cactus** (Cactus-That-Blooms-In-Spring) a gingery she-cat with a fiery temper and green eyes.

_To-be: Moon_

**Sand** (Sand-At-The-Desert's-Edge)a sandy ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Hurricane** (Hurricane-That-Darkens-The-Sky) a smoky black tom with sea green eyes.

**Lizard** (Lizard-That-Escapes-All) a light brown tabby tom with slanted yellow eyes.

**Desert** (Desert-In-The-Valley) a creamy golden she-cat with blue eyes.

**Coyote** (Coyote-That-Lives-Alone) a grumpy light brown tom with green eyes.

_To-be: Spring_

**Mountain** (Mountain-That-Towers-Over-All) a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Rain** (Rain-That-Quenches-The-Desert) a grey tom with blue eyes.

_To-be: River_

**To-Bes**

**Moon** (Moon-That-Lights-The-Sky), a black tom with golden eyes.

**Rock** (Rock-That-Stands-Against-The-Wind), a mottled brown tabby tom.

**Spring** (Spring-That-Runs-Through-The-Desert), a pretty ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**River** (River-That-Rages-In-A-Storm), a dark grey tom with cold,, green eyes.

**Kit-Bearers**

**Mouse** (Mouse-That-Thrives-In-The-Desert), a pretty, dark brown she-cat.

**Kittens**

**Ice** (Ice-That-Freezes-The-Desert), a small, white she-cat.

**Oasis **(Oasis-That-Replenishes-The-Desert), a stormy grey tom with crystal blue eyes.

**Lightning** (Lightning-That-Brightens-The-Sky), a golden tom with green eyes.

**Hawk **(Hawk-That-Rules-The-Skies), a sandy ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

**

* * *

**

Ch 1: The Prophecy

Starflight stood alone in the eerie darkness of her clan's camp. The moon hovered over her head and turned her pale gold fur a light silver and the moon reflected in her amber eyes. She felt so much like she was already a member of StarClan. She gazed up at the sparkling orbs of Silverpelt she had been named after. Starflight happily drank in the scents of the forest: the warm fresh-kill, the pine needles scattered on the ground, and the musty smell of leaf mold.

Slowly, as if she were moving in a dream, Starflight stepped through the pine bough tunnel that marked the entrance of WolfClan camp. Dew-covered fern leaves brushed up against her dainty white paws and plastered the snowy fur to her skin. She continued to walk, becoming accustomed to the cold air.

Starflight turned the corner past the old elm tree near the old twoleg path and found herself in a clearing she had never seen before. At once, Starflight snapped out of her dazed state. _Strange,_ she thought, _I know my Clan's territory like the pads of my paws, but I've never seen this place before…_

Starflight's fur began to bristle as more thoughts rushed into her mind. _Did I walk into BearClan territory? Impossible, I would've had to cross the muddy stream. Where am I?_

Gazing wildly around her, the young she-cat turned her gaze hopefully to the sky. She jumped back, her tail fluffed up as she took in what she saw. The stars were… but no, that was impossible. But they were! They were **_moving_**!

Slowly, the stars spiraled down to Earth. As they came closer, the sparkling orbs took on the shapes of cats. Their pelts glittered like ice, and the moon shone clearly in their eyes.

One by one, the ranks of StarClan descended. They stood stock still, in a group surrounding Starflight. The last cat to descend landed softly in front of Starflight. His glittering pelt was a mixture of grey, white, and black. He had dark emerald green eyes which drilled into Starflight's amber ones. He looked Starflight critically up and down, before turning to the nearest StarClan cat and whispering something in their sparkling ear. He nodded with a satisfied look and turned back to Starflight.

"StarClan has called you out here for one reason, but first, do you know who I am?" The mottled grey warrior ancestor asked.

Starflight gaped at the glittering warrior before going over his question. Her mouth hung open in astonishment as she spouted out an answer. "No," she squeaked with awe. She didn't feel much like a warrior when she heard her high-pitched and anxious voice. She turned her gaze to the ground, feeling that she couldn't stand the penetrating gaze of the StarClan cat.

A flicker of disappointment showed in the sparkling warrior's eyes. "I am the first leader of WolfClan, Granitestar. It saddens me to discover that the elders of your clan are not properly telling their knowledge." Granitestar meowed. He sat down and haughtily curled his mottled tail around his legs and spoke once more.

"Now, to more important news." He said, his rasping voice taking on a more serious tone. "The tensions between the clans are growing. Soon a war will break out, but fear not, WolfClan will not receive the worst of the damage." Granitestar added, seeing Starflight's horror-struck face. "The clans will suffer hard losses, though, and the wounds inflicted will take a long time to heal. Wolfclan's greatest warrior, however, will be needed elsewhere when the war breaks." The mottled leader croaked. "Somewhere where StarClan cannot protect them." He finished gravely.

A terrified shiver ran uncontrollably along Starflight's spine, and her paws trembled under Granitestar's stern gaze. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and stammered out a question: "Who?"

Granitestar shook his head with a bit of a knowing air, as if he'd been asked questions like this before. "StarClan can only guide those still living; the rest will be revealed to you in short time. I will tell you this, though:" He meowed. His form fading into mist. The other glittering warriors were also fading away, and soon only a hollow voice rang around the unfamiliar clearing.

"_At the paws of Lightning, a Star will fall._

_At the paws of Thunder, a Sun will rise._

_Thunder will fade, the Sun will rein,_

_And peace will be restored."_

Starflight stared across the clearing and into the darkness. "What?" She mumbled to herself. A tremor passed up and down her body. She had been delivered an ominous prophecy.

* * *

**This chapter has been modified! It now has the names of all the cats in the Desert Tribe, so I hope it won't be as confusing anymore! Keep reading, the story gets better!**


	2. Chapter 2: Over the Edge

**Thanks for the reviews! As I said before, the chapters are going at a pretty fast pace right now. It might slow down a little bit after this, but bear with me. 

* * *

**

Ch 2: Over the Edge

Starflight woke. Her paws were wet, and the snowy white fur stuck to her skin. She couldn't remember anything, but she was tired, really tired. She felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all the night before. _Was it really just a dream?_ She wondered. For some reason, that didn't seem possible. _No, I spoke with StarClan. I spoke to the first leader of WolfClan; it must have been real. _

Stiffly, Starflight rose to her paws and plucked a few scraps of moss from her golden tabby fur. She stepped out of the warrior's den and blinked in the sunlight. She was immediately reminded of Granitestar's prophecy. Vaguely, she wondered what it meant. After a while. Starflight shook her head to clear herself of the troubling thoughts.

Starflight had just settled down in front of the fresh-kill pile and began to eat a vole, when Spadeclaw, the WolfClan deputy, ran into the camp. He was panting, and he had a flaming, angry look in his green eyes. His fur stood on end, and his claws slid in and out of their sheaths. He recovered some of his usual demeanor and stalked into Spiritstar's den. The rest of the Clan was left in a stunned and uneasy silence; they had never seen their deputy so flustered.

A few moments later, a very ruffled looking Spiritstar emerged from his den. He was followed by an aggravated Spadeclaw.

"I want Silverclaw, Starflight, Pebblefoot, Spadeclaw, Moonfeather, and Brightwind to come with me immediately." Spiritstar said clearly as he dashed towards the camp entrance. The cats who he had called followed quickly after him, leaving the rest of the clan to sit in an eerie quite.

Starflight's dainty white paws seemed to fly over the earth as she caught up with Spadeclaw. "What's going on?" She panted.

Spadeclaw's green eyes flickered in Starflight's direction for a moment. "It's BearClan. I saw one of their patrols on our side of the border near the cliff at the valley. They've crossed our border before, but we'll teach them to obey the code." He rasped.

Soon, the WolfClan group had reached the valley border. True to Spadeclaw's word, a BearClan patrol was spread out in the edge of the forest. Lightningclaw, the BearClan deputy, stood at the front of the group. He had a smug look on his face and was watching his patrol hunt carelessly on WolfClan land.

With a furious yowl, Spiritstar flung himself onto the nearest BearClan cat he could find. He landed on top of a black and white spotted tom, Roughpelt. The two of them were lost in a screeching mass of fur and claws as the rest of the cats joined the fray.

Starflight found herself locked in battle with Lightningclaw. The two tabbies tore at each other, their paws black and white blurs. Starflight yowled in pain as her flank was ripped open and blood spattered to the ground. She and Lightningclaw were fighting close to the edge of the cliff now, and lose pebbles flew out from under their paws. Starflight hissed and backed up as Lightningclaw advanced angrily on her. His ear was torn and bleeding, and there were bald patches where Starflight had ripped up chunks of fur.

More pebbles slipped under Starflight's small white paws and fell down the steep rift of the valley. The two cats hissed and clawed at the others side and face as they got closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Lightningclaw slashed at Starlight's face and she staggered sideways with the blow. Lightningclaw saw his chance and slammed his full muscular bulk into Starflight's chest. The golden tabby she-cat was sent flying backwards, and fell over the edge of the cliff before she could even choke out a startled yowl.

Starflight fell for what seemed like forever before she hit the side of the valley wall. He body rolled and rolled until her paw got snagged on a nettle bush. With a painful jerk, her body stopped its tumble to the desert below. She ached all over, and there was a high-pitched ringing in her ears. Starflight couldn't move her leg at all; it had become completely tangled in the nettles and the sharp thorns dug into her tender skin. There was a comforting blackness creeping in on her vision, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to escape her physical pain. Without warning, Starflight fell into unconsciousness.

In the soft blackness, Starflight could see the mottled shape of Granitestar. He had a sad, desolate look in his green eyes, and there were no other starlit warriors surrounding him.

"The first part of your prophecy has been completed. The Star has fallen, and soon the Sun will rise. You can rest easy, for StarClan will protect you now, but soon we will lose all contact with you. Believe in yourself and the others around you; you will need as much help as you can get to survive the hard times ahead. Be careful who you trust, for there are many who would hurt you rather than want to help. StarClan bids you a sorrowful farewell and prays you have a safe journey." Granitestar meowed. With that, his glittering pelt faded into the blackness, leaving a battered Starflight with no one, and in unfamiliar territory.

As the sun set, a golden tabby she-cat lay in the dust, with only the rise and fall of her chest to tell anyone else she was still alive.

* * *

**Alright, the second chapter is up! I hope you liked it! Will Starflight survive? What does the rest of the prophecy mean? You'll find out if you post another review. **


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Rescuer

**Sorry about the long wait. I had a lot going on, and I may take a while to update.

* * *

**

Ch 3: An Unexpected Rescuer

It was getting dark, and the only sign of life in Starflight's limp figure was her torn flank rising and falling in time with her breath. The wind blew clouds of dust into the cold desert air, and the sun was dipping slowly under the canyon wall.

As the world sank into darkness, the desert around Starflight sprang into life.

A few feet away, a mouse scurried over Starflight's paws. It stopped and sniffed at a seed near Starflight's tail and began to nibble it carelessly. As the mouse continued to eat the seed, a sandy colored blur shot out of the darkness, followed by a lean body and long tail. The mouse uttered a small and terrified squeak before dying under the claws of the brown tom. The tom grabbed the mouse in his mouth and turned to leave, but stopped short when he saw Starflight. He nearly dropped the mouse as his paws began to prickle with unease.

Cautiously, the unfamiliar tom stepped forward. He prodded Starflight and was relieved to hear a pained moan escape from the she-cat's mouth. _At least she's still alive._ He thought. _Thunder, Thunder will know what to do, I better go tell him._ With that thought in mind, the young tom dashed off to go find help.

The sandy tom emerged into a cave and dropped his mouse in a shallow scrape filled with prey. He dashed into a narrow tunnel and nearly bumped into a pure black tom. "Thunder!" He meowed franticly.

The black tom blinked his sea green eyes. "Yes, Sand?" He meowed in an inquiring tone.

Sand only just managed to breath out an answer. "I was doing the hunting patrol like you told me to, and I saw this cat near the edge of our border. She was all torn up and bleeding and her paw was tangled in some nettles. She probably came from the others; those cats that live on top of the valley."

Thunder blinked with surprise and took quite a while to respond to Sand's exclamation. He collected his thoughts and finally told Sand what to do next. "I want you, Rain, Mist, and Blizzard to find the she-cat and take her immediately to Silver. He'll know what to do." The dark grey tom meowed. With a flash, Sand was out of the den and rounding up the cat's Thunder had spoke of. Thunder waited for a moment, then stood up and went to tell Silver of the events that had just been set into motion.

Near the edge of the Tribes border, Sand, a snowy white she-cat, a silvery-white tabby tom, and a smoky blue-grey tom were huddled over Starflight's limp figure.

"She looks bad." The snowy-white she-cat, Blizzard, meowed. She nudged Starflight and looked genuinely concerned for the Clan cat. "Where do you think she came from?"

"I expect we'll find that out when she wakes up, but we need to take her to Silver first." Grumbled Rain.

With some difficulty, the group of cats managed to carry Starflight all the way back to their camp in a cave near the edge of the desert.

They placed Starflight's body in front of a small silver tabby tom, who set to work cleaning the she-cat's wounds. Mist, Rain, and Blizzard, having completed their task, began to attend to other business. Sand, however, hung close to Silver's den. He watched from a safe distance until the irritated Herb Master became weary of his presence.

"Go on, shift yourself! You have better things to do than hang around my den!" Silver hissed. Sand retreated grudgingly, muttering something about how he was only curious and wanted to know more about where the she-cat came from. Soon, his mind was preoccupied as he began to attend to his assigned duties.

* * *

Starflight's eyelids flickered open. "Where am I?" She moaned, her words coming out in a thick jumble. Her vision was blurry, and her head pounded mercilessly. She could see a fuzzy silver shape hovering over her, and glared up at it with amber eyes glazed in pain. The shape was mumbling something, and as Starflight's vision came into focus, she saw a silver tabby tom covering her scrapes with cobwebs. He was completely engrossed in his work, and patched the cuts with expert skill. Without looking up, the tom spoke to her. 

"I realize you're awake. Hold still while I finish up. You leg's been dislocated, and I only just fixed it." Silver meowed in his rasping voice.

Starflight was happy to obey his orders and lie still as Silver rooted through some herbs and emerged with a leaf full of poppy seeds. He placed them in front of Starflight, who began to eat them gratefully. Her throbbing head at once calmed and the dull ace in her leg subsided. She sat up and gazed at Silver and opened her mouth to speak. Before she cold meow, Silver spoke.

"In case you were wondering where you are," Silver rasped, "you're in the Herb Master's den, and this is a part of the Desert Tribe's camp."

Starflight stared at Silver, absorbing every word he said. _There was a whole group of cats living under our noses the entire time?_ She wondered in awe.

Silver continued to talk. "Sand, one of our junior protectors, found you near the edge of our territory. If he hadn't found you, chances are you would've died."

Starflight nodded as memories flooded back to her. She remembered the terrible fall and fiery pain when her paw was caught in the nettles. She shuddered momentarily and looked back up at Silver, as if asking to know more about the Tribe.

Silver sat down and curled his tail around his legs with an important air. "The Tribe has been here for as long as anyone can remember. Our leader before Thunder was Sky. It's very hard to tell who was leader before her, since the stories become warped before that point." He croaked. Starflight listened intently, but she was starting to get dizzy. The shock of finding a different group of cats living under her nose was overwhelming. She placed her head in her paws and closed her eyes in a daze.

Silver's hard eyes softened slightly. "You rest for a while," He said, "Thunder is going to come in later to see you, if you don't mind." Starflight was too tired to even answer as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Thunder sat next to Starflight, looking down at her striped golden tabby fur. He remembered the prophecy the Tribe of Endless Hunting had given him: 

_When Stars fall, the Tribe's life will be changed_

_Thunder will accept the newcomer, but will decide his own terrible fate._

_Fear and hate will spill blood on the sand,_

_But the Sun will drive away the Shadows._

Thunder lowered his head gravely. Lying wounded on the healing slate was the very she-cat the prophecy had been talking about. He felt dizzy even thinking about it.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is finished! Thunder has recieved a prophecy from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, but will it come true? Keep reading to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rising Sun

**Ch 4: The Rising Sun**

Starflight woke once more to see Silver hovering over her. He had a smug, satisfied look on his face. The grey tom helped Starflight into a sitting position and looked her critically up and down. With a nod, the tom seemed to reach a decision.

"Well, you look healed enough to start walking. I'll let you out of this den, but you must come back before Sun-Peak, so I can examine you and make sure your wounds aren't getting infected." The small tabby rasped. Starflight got gingerly to her paws and began to limp out of the den. She was happy to leave the stone confines and peer out into the bright sunlight of the desert, even if she knew it wasn't WolfClan territory. Starflight's heart sank once more as she thought about her clan. She had the strongest feeling that she would never be able to go home; that her fate was decided the moment Lightningclaw had slammed into her side and sent her tumbling over the cliff's edge.

As Starflight limped slowly around the Desert Tribe's camp, she received wary glances from every cat she passed. She passed a small den lined with small, pointy green plants and was reminded of the nursery back in the forest. Starflight's tail drooped as she recalled old friends from her apprenticeship: Silverclaw, Brightwind, and Moonfeather. With a heavy heart, Starflight turned away from the cactus-lined den and trudged out of camp.

* * *

Sand had just woken up and stretched outside the Protector's den when he saw Starflight's tabby form slip out of camp. He smiled at the prospect of learning more about the strange she-cat and bounded after her, his ginger paws kicking up clouds of dust.

The sandy tom had just padded up to Starflight's side when he noticed her solemn mood. He suddenly felt very embarrassed about bounding up to her side in such a joyous manner.

After a few moments of uneasy silence, Sand couldn't stand it any more. "What's your name?" He asked in a quiet voice, much like a kit's soft mew.

Starflight's gaze flickered towards him, as if she had only just noticed him there. "My name is Starflight," She responded. Even though she was depressed about her current position, she was glad to have someone to talk to.

Sand wrinkled his nose slightly, but remembered not to be rude. "Starflight? My name is Sand. It's short for Sand-At-The-Desert's-Edge."

This time it was Starflight's turn to wrinkle her nose. _They sure do give funny names to these cats,_ she thought.

Sand starred at Starflight for a moment before spouting out another stream of questions. "Where do you come from? Are the cats above the cliff's edge nice? Do they live in Tribes, like us?"

Starflight's ears flickered slightly, and a smile of amusement began to spread on her whiskers. "I live in a Clan, actually, and yes they are very nice. We live in forests, and moors, and swamps, and one Clan even lives at the edge of the river," she explained. Sand looked utterly amazed. Water was on the top of his hate list, and living by a river would have been terror for him.

Sand and Starflight had reached the west territory border, and the sun was high in the sky.

"Your medicine cat told me to return to him by Sun-Peak. What time is it now?" Starflight asked.

Sand turned his head to look at the sky. "It's nearly Sun-Peak. If Silver wants to see you, we best hurry back to the camp. The old grump gets pretty mad if he's kept waiting for things like these."

Sand and Starflight hurried back to the camp as fast as the she-cat's limp would let her. They had just entered Silver's den, when the old grey tabby started to hiss at them for being late.

"Sand, how many times do I have to tell you to stop hanging around my den like a flea clinging to my fur? I want you out! You've got better things to do! Bring water to the Tribe, hunt, do something other than cling to me like a leech!" Silver hissed in pure annoyance. Starflight was reminded of Foxtail; she had often used the same tone of voice to get her to stop lagging around the den when one of her friends was hurt.

Sand scampered away from the den in a flustered state, mumbling things about how sorry he was for being late. It was obvious he didn't mean it, though.

* * *

With Sand gone, Silver turned to Starflight. "And when I say I want you here at Sun-Peak, I suggest you be here at Sun-Peak!" He spat with less ferocity. Starflight nodded with an amused sir, but Silver didn't seem to notice. The grey tabby just shoved Starflight into a sitting position and began to examine her wounds. He kept muttering things like, "This one could use a few more herbs," or, "That's healing up nicely." After a few moments of checking some minor scratches and putting herbs on the wounds that needed them the most, Silver straightened. "I'd say you'll be fit to sleep outside my den in a cycle," he said in his grating voice.

Starflight tilted her head to the side slightly, wondering what Silver had meant by a cycle. She finally reasoned that the old tabby meant that she could travel in a moon. As she was pondering on the Tribes strange words, a black tom with sea green eyes entered the den. Silver bowed his head slightly to the sleek tom and introduced Starflight. "This is Thunder, our leader. His full name is Thunder-That-Shakes-The-Sky." The black tom nodded his head in greeting, but Starflight couldn't shake an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Granitestar's prophecy had spoken of Sun rising at the paws of Thunder, and the young she-cat couldn't help but feel that she had stumbled upon the same tom it had been speaking of. Thunder seemed to disregard the wary stare she was giving him, and began to speak.

"It's terrible that you fell from your home, and we know that you would like to return to the places above the cliff, but I'm afraid you must stay. It is impossible to climb the canyon wall, and you would die before you could walk around it," Thunder explained. Starflight looked crestfallen, and the Tribe leader's heart reached out to her. He had never felt the pang of sadness that occurred when you left your birth home, but he could imagine the terrible feeling. "We will give you a wonderful life here in the Desert tribe, though I'm sorry to say that our boundaries are being attacked.

Silver's face became the pure picture of anger as he grumbled an interruption. "No thanks to that dirty Shadow Tribe. They come along thinking they can kick us out of our home, but we'll show them." The grey tom hissed. Thunder silenced his with a wave of his black tail.

"Yes. My Tribe has been at war with the Shadow Tribe for at least one generation. We believe that the war is taking a serious turning point in our favor, however," Thunder explained. As he spoke, somewhat of an angry glint stole into his green eyes. Starflight felt her paws prickle uneasily at the mention of the Shadow Tribe, and the fact that she could never return home made her heart sink. She wished she was back in the forest, chasing mice through the bushes for fun. Her morose thoughts were interrupted once more by Thunder.

"Because you are staying here, you will need a new name. Your Above Cliff name will not suffice here." The black tom explained. Starflight felt a horrible pang of sorrow in her chest, but she couldn't bring herself to fight the offer. Halfheartedly, the golden tabby she-cat dipped her head in agreement. Thunder also dipped his head to Starflight. He backed out of the cave and let the she-cat stay with Silver, saying silent farewells to her friends above the cliff.

* * *

Thunder felt horrible after tell Starflight she couldn't go home. He padded wearily over to his den and crawled inside, wondering what he should name the strange golden she-cat. She was strong to have survived the fall from the top of the cliff, so she would need a strong name. Finally, the black tom made his decision and slipped out of his den. He climbed on top of a large, flat rock that seemed to be entirely made of compressed sand. The black leader dug his claws into the stone and yowled at the top of his voice, "Desert Tribe cats, I have important news!"

At once the cats that had been tending to their tasks in the camp stopped what they were doing and gather beneath the towering sand rock. They gazed up at their leader with looks of confusion on their faces. The last two cats to join them were Silver and Starflight, who chose their spots near the edge of the group. Cats near Starflight began to edge warily away from her, except for Sand, who stayed where he was.

Thunder searched the clearing for Starflight. When he saw her, the black tom beckoned her hurriedly with his tail. Starflight rose to her paws and began to limp towards the rock, not seeming to notice the fact that the other cats were shying away from her. When she had reached the rock and climbed onto its rough surface, Thunder continued his announcement. "As you all know, this she-cat has fallen from the places above the cliff. I have offered her a spot in the tribe, and she seems willing to accept."

An uneasy silence settled over the cats as Thunder allowed a few seconds for his words to sink in.

"Since she will be staying here with us, I expect you all to treat her like one of the clan. She will also need a new name, and I have decided what title to give her," Thunder said loudly so the whole Tribe could here him, even the kit-bearers in the nursery. The black tom turned to Starflight and lifted his gaze to the sky. "I say these words before the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and hope they approve of my choice. This young she-cat will, until death, be called Sun-That-Sets-On-The-Cliff, because of her fate and the golden color of her pelt. For short, we will call her Sun. I honor her as a Protector of the Tribe, until she retires."

The cats below Sun began a chant that was much like that of the Clan's. "Sun! Sun!" They called, the tips of their tails moving excitedly back and forth. Sand seemed to be the most excited of them all, and was shifting restlessly from paw to paw. He couldn't wait to become friends with the she-cat that had fallen from the cliffs.

* * *

The newly named Sun stood rigid on the sandy rock, a strange, uncomfortable feeling settling inside her. She had a new name now, and was accepted as one of the Tribe. It was her new name that troubled her the most, though. Hadn't the prophecy said something about Sun rising from the paws of Thunder? Sun cast a wary look at the black Tribe leader standing next to her. He was motioning her away from the rock, and the golden tabby she-cat climbed gratefully down. Instead of backing away from her, the Tribe cats pressed close and asked questions.

"Is it nice above the cliffs?" A small smoky-grey kit asked. The mother was standing next to him, and she looked like she wanted to ask questions too. Suddenly, the cats parted to a familiar rasping voice.

"Let me through! Go on, shift yourself!" It was Silver, a cat that Sun was unexpectedly happy to see. "Come on, let me through to Sun," the grey tabby hissed as he shouldered his way through the crowd. When he had finally reached Sun, he made the cats clear a path to his den. "Sun needs rest! You can talk to her tomorrow," Silver told the crowd of cats as they formed a path. Sun padded behind him, happy that she could get away from the overwhelming questions the entire Tribe was throwing at her.

Thunder came to the golden she-cat's rescue as well. He had stayed on the rock and watched as the cats tried to squeeze information out of Sun. "Get back to your tasks," he yowled over the turmoil. "The Dry Season is coming, and that means water will be scarcer soon." The cats at once moved to different parts of the camp, some leaving to go hunting and to search for water.

Sun finally reached the Herb Master's den and crawled over to a moss-lined corner. She settled down exhaustedly and closed her eyes so she could sleep. The sun was starting to slip behind the canyon walls as the golden she-cat drifted off to sleep, her striped tail wrapped snugly around her dainty white paws to block the cold of night.


	5. Chapter 5: New Freinds, New Enemies

**I'm sorry I didn't put any autor's notes here last time. I completely forgot... well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Ch 5: New Friends, New Enemies

A moon, or a cycle as the Tribe cats called it, had passed since Sun had been accepted into the Tribe. Her wounds had healed, and she had made some friends, including Sand, Blizzard and Cactus, a dark ginger she-cat whose temper could be as prickly as her name. They were all sleeping in the Protector's den, unaware of the events that had been set in motion when Sun fell from the cliffs.

Sun was sleeping close between Blizzard and Cactus, her tabby pelt sheltering her from the cold air of the desert nighttime. She shifted restlessly in her sleep, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. In the darkness of her dreams, foggy, dog-like shapes were attacking the Tribe camp she was growing attached to. Their cold jaws closed around the bodies of helpless cats, and triumphant growls and yips filled the air. Behind the ghostlike dogs was a group of cats, seeming to be made of shadows. Their dark pelts flickered and wavered as a small flame began to rise in the middle of the clearing. Then, the dream changed. Sun saw Thunder, bleeding in the middle of the clearing. He was muttering something under his breath, and at first it was hard to hear his words.

"Save the Tribe. Drive off the shadows. Save our Tribe." The black tom rasped before giving one last, shuddering breath and dying. Mournful yowls rose high into the air as cats grieved. Far above the camp, a dark, sinister figure watched over the grieving Tribe. He was made entirely out of shadows, just like the cats that had attacked the camp. He laughed menacingly, spreading his phantom paws over the camp and engulfing Sun's dream in darkness once more.

The golden tabby she-cat woke with a jolt that roused both of her companions.

"What's wrong, Sun?" Blizzard asked, opening her mouth in a cavernous yawn. She blinked her icy blue eyes and watched Sun gently. Cactus awoke at the sound of Blizzard's voice and her tail twitched with annoyance.

"Yeah, what's so bad that it can't wait until Sunrise?" The ginger she-cat growled bad-temperedly. She curled her tail around her paws and gave Sun an accusing glance before waiting for an answer.

Sun heaved a shuddering sigh before telling her two friends about the dream in a hushed whisper. Blizzard and Cactus wore confused, horrified faces by the time she had finished.

"What do you think it means?" Sun asked in a terrified whisper. Her gazed moved from Cactus to Blizzard, hoping to find comfort in them. Neither of the she-cat's spoke for a long time.

"I think you should wait until morning, and then tell Silver. Tell him everything. He sometimes has dreams from the Tribe of Endless Hunting," Blizzard explained in her calm, gentle voice. Cactus agreed with a silent, quick nod.

Sun settled gratefully beside her friends and tried to fall asleep once more. She was afraid that if she did, the dream would come back to haunt her. The golden she-cat shivered and watched as the desert outside began to awaken to the call of the fiery sun. The golden orb rose above the canyon wall and cast shining rays of light into the Protector's den. Careful not to disturb her friends, Sun slunk carefully out of the den. She padded into the center of the clearing and watched as the sun woke the rest of the Tribe cats.

Sun made her way slowly over to Silver's den. She poked her head inside before walking into the cave and greeting the Herb Master.

"Is your leg paining you again?" Silver asked, sorting out a pile of leaves and seeds he had collected from the desert. Sun shook her head slowly and sat down in front of the silver tabby.

"I had a dream. A horrible dream about the camp," she explained, watching as Silver's expression changed from amusement to concern.

"You mean a dream from the Tribe of Endless Hunting?" he asked in a wavering tone. "A prophecy?"

Sun nodded her head uncertainly; feeling like the entire weight of the Tribe had been placed on her shoulders.

"Go to Thunder. Tell him everything you saw in the dream, and don't leave out a single detail. He'll want to know more about this than I will." Silver rasped, nudging Sun to her feet and ushering her out of the cave.

Sun wandered over to Thunder's den, trying not to draw attention to herself. She felt and uneasy prickling in her paws as she climbed over to the sandy rock where she had been given her name and peered inside the fissure that served as Thunder's den.

"Come in, Sun," came the unexpected voice of Thunder as he welcomed the golden she-cat. Sun crawled warily into the den and sat down near the entrance. It was hard to see thunder's black shape among the shadows, but as Sun's eyes adjusted, his form became clearer.

"Is there something wrong?" Thunder asked, watching Sun with his sea green eyes. Something about their stare sent shivers running up and down the golden tabby's spine.

"Yes," Sun replied, "I had a dream. A terrible dream from the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

Thunder became increasingly curious as Sun spoke. "And what happened in this dream?" the black tom questioned, tucking his paws under his chest so he could listen more comfortably.

Sun shivered slightly before she began to relay the dream. "There were foggy doglike shapes all around, attacking the camp," she began.

"Coyotes," thunder interrupted, nodding his head understandingly.

Sun continued as if Thunder hadn't even said anything. "And they were destroying the camp, flinging cats everywhere. Behind them were cats. Cats made entirely out of shadows that flickered in the light of a tiny flame. Then my dream changed. I saw you lying in the middle of the clearing and…" Sun swallowed the feeling of dread rising within her, "you were dying."

Thunder looked horror stricken. Behind his green eyes, Sun thought she could see some hint of understanding, as if the black leader had already known this was going to happen.

"Thunder will accept the newcomer, but will decide his own terrible fate." The tom murmured, casting his gaze solemnly to the ground.

Sun leaned forward to try and hear what the black tom had said. "What'd you say?" She asked with a confused look.

Thunder's gaze snapped back up to Sun and his green eyes held a look of understanding and acceptance. "Nothing, please continue," he told the golden she-cat.

Sun nodded her head obediently and continued telling Thunder about her dream. "You were telling someone to save the Tribe. To drive away shadows," she said, "and then the Tribe began to grieve for you. There was a giant black cat made of shadows hovering above us, and he enveloped the entire camp in his paws. What does it mean, Thunder?" Sun asked, finishing her tale.

* * *

Thunder shuddered, his black fur standing on end. He was silent for while, thinking gravely about what Sun's dream could have meant. When he looked at the golden tabby, his stomach lurched with foreboding. 

"I do not know what this means, but I will talk to Silver about it. As Herb Master, he will know more about prophecies than me. In the meantime, you should attend to your tasks, try and get your mind off of the dream," he told Sun. The golden tabby dipped her head and backed out of the den.

Thunder was left alone in the darkness, pondering what Sun had explained to him. He knew what part of the dream meant, and understood how it connected to the prophecy that had been delivered to him a cycle ago. Sooner or later, the black leader was going to die and pass on his mantle to someone else. But who? Thunder rose and walked out of the den, blinking in the bright desert sunlight.

The black tom walked slowly over to Silver's den. The grey tabby was sitting anxiously outside, waiting for his leader. When Thunder reached the den, he slipped inside to talk to his Herb Master privately.

"She told you about her dream?" Silver questioned, his voice wavering with worry.

Thunder nodded his head and told Silver everything Sun had said. "What do you think it means?" He asked, hoping the grey tabby in front of him could shed some light on the fog that Sun had brought.

Silver glanced up at his leader and friend. "I wish I could say that I did," he responded.

* * *

Sand, Blizzard, Cactus, and Sun were on a patrol. A long trail of sandy paw prints lead from the camp to the heart of the desert. Blizzard held a lizard in her mouth, and held her head high proudly. 

"But how do you catch them? They're so fast!" Sun exclaimed, examining the small reptile.

"Blizzard's the fasted cat in the Tribe," Cactus explained. She had caught a desert mouse, and the prey lay limply between her paws. "It's no wonder she can catch lizards," she finished in an envious tone. Sand swiped playfully at her ears with a sheathed paw.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" He teased, receiving an angry growl from Cactus. The sandy tom backed wisely away from the she-cat, and began to toy with a beetle as the other cats talked.

"Did you tell Silver about your dream?" Cactus asked, curling her ginger tail around her paws.

"Yes, and he took me to Thunder," Sun replied.

"Did Thunder have anything to say?" Blizzard questioned, dropping the lizard at her paws.

"Not that I could hear. He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand it," Sun told her friends. Sand had stopped playing with the beetle and was scanning the desert ahead. His fur was beginning to stand on end, and his claws dug angrily into the ground.

"A Shadow tribe patrol," he hissed. "It looks like they've got four cats heading this way."

Sun unsheathed her claws and pinned her ears back close to her head. The memory of her dream was still fresh on her mind, and the mention of Shadow Tribe reminded her of the phantomlike cats attacking the camp.

Blizzard and Cactus readied themselves for the attack as the group of four Shadow Tribe cats drew nearer. As the opposing tribe walked closer, Sun and her companions leapt at them. Furious screeches rang in the air as they landed among the Shadow Tribe cats and lashed out with their claws.

Sun had landed nearest to a medium sized dark brown tabby. The Shadow Tribe tom hissed and struck Sun's sides with his claws, tearing out clumps of fur. Sun screeched and clawed the tom's face, sending him yowling away.

* * *

Sand was pinned down by the biggest Shadow Tribe cat, a lanky tortoiseshell tom. Sand kicked out with his back legs and felt his claws score through the thick belly fur of his opponent. The tortoiseshell yowled in pain and latched on to Sand's shoulder with his teeth, making blood spatter to the ground. Sand screeched in fury and struck out with his claws at the enemy. 

"Surrender your land!" the Shadow Tribe tom hissed through a mouthful of sandy fur.

"I'll die before I surrender a single pebble to you!" Sand spat, tearing out a clump of tortoiseshell fur with his claws.

"Alright then," the Shadow Tribe tom hissed menacingly. He released his hold on Sand's shoulder and lifted his paw to strike a finishing blow to the throat.

* * *

**Oh no, Cliffhanger! Will Sand die bravely, or will fate take a turn in his favor? Keep reading (and reviewing) to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mistakes and Blunders

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I may take a while to post new chapters, but I'm going as fast as I can. If you cry easy, grab a box of tissues.****

* * *

**

**Ch 6: Mistakes and Blunders**

Sun yowled in anger and fear as she saw what was happening to her sandy-furred friend. She launched herself at the lanky tortoiseshell tom. She ripped out clumps of mottled fur in a blind rage, not giving a single drop of mercy to the Shadow Tribe tom. As sand flew from underneath the two cats, Sun felt the tom slip out from her grasp. The tortoiseshell meowed piteously and sprang away from the battle, his bleeding tail tucked in between his legs. Sun scrambled to her paws and sprang after him, only to be stopped by Cactus.

"Let him go, Sun. Let him tell his leader how he got beaten and ran away like a bawling kitten." The ginger she-cat spat. She and Blizzard had driven away the last of the Shadow Tribe cats, and both were torn and bleeding. Blizzard helped Sand to his paws. The tom swayed a dizzy smile on his face.

"Life, glorious life! I thought I was going to die," he mumbled thickly. Blizzard grunted slightly as all of the sandy tom's weight was shifted onto her own torn body. Sun, her rage fading to a mere trickle of hate, trotted over to her friend.

"Sand, are you ok? The piece of fox dung didn't hurt you to bad, did he?" she questioned, examining Sand's ripped shoulder. It was bleeding heavily, and the tom looked as if he could pass out at any second.

* * *

"Sun? Is that you?" Sand meowed. Blackness was creeping into his vision, and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Before the sandy tom fell limply to the ground, he could help thinking about how clear Sun's voice was. It had a special sort of ring that made his heart flutter in his chest. It was probably blood loss.

* * *

Blizzard stepped back from Sand as he fell to the ground. "Go get Silver, quick!" she hissed urgently. Both Sun and Cactus bounded away, leaving Blizzard in the heart of the desert. 

Sun's paws kicked flurries of sand into the air as she bounded into the camp. Cactus was ahead of her, and the ginger she-cat was already disappearing into Silver's den. A few moments later, the gray tabby emerged from his den. Cactus followed him, a large bundle of herbs in her mouth. Silver trotted up to Sun.

"Take me to Sand, quick," he ordered. Sun turned sharply and dashed out of camp, both cats following behind her.

It seemed like forever before the group of cats reached Blizzard and Sand. Blizzard had been cleaning Sand's shoulder, and looked up happily as Silver approached. She backed away, lowering her head in respect.

Silver began to prod Sand and sniff his wounds. He reached a decision and pulled a mouthful of flower pedals out of the pile of herbs. He began to chew them up, and then spat them out on Sand's shoulder. Silver began to smear the mush into the wound. Sand moaned and squirmed slightly in his unconscious state, it was obvious the flower pedals stung.

Silver began to press a paw full of cobwebs onto Sand's shoulder. He stood up and stepped back from Sand, nodding slightly. "He should be fine. He lost a lot of blood, though. You should take him back to the camp. He'll need to stay in my den for a while," the silver tabby said in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice. Sun and Blizzard stepped forward and balanced the sandy-furred protector between their backs.

Whit a relieved feeling, Sun and the others began to trudge slowly back to the camp. She stumbled once or twice, but was helped by Cactus. For a smaller than normal cat, Cactus could carry a lot of weight on her shoulders. More than once, Sun had to lean on the ginger she-cat. Blizzard was strong enough to support most of Sand's body.

When the group of cats finally reached Silver's den, Sun and Blizzard lowered Sand's body carefully in a corner. The tom was breathing peacefully, and his wounds had stopped bleeding. Sun glanced worriedly at her friend before trotting out of Silver's den and making her way over to the fissure in the sandy rock she had visited only earlier that day. She stepped inside, her golden form silhouetted against the sinking sun.

Thunder was seated in the back of his den, and his head lifted expectantly when Sun entered. He looked as if he had been brooding over something very important, and his sea green eyes looked very tired.

"Yes, Sun?" he said in a dreary tone. He opened his mouth and let loose a cavernous yawn, not even bothering to cover it up.

"Well… Sand, Cactus, Blizzard and I went on a patrol today, and we ran into a group of Shadow Tribe cats," Sun explained, shuffling her paws on the stony floor. At once, Thunder's eyes sparkled with anger.

"Did you fend them off?" he asked with a hint of menace.

"Yes, but Sand was hurt pretty bad. I just thought you should know," Sun responded.

"Did you kill all of them?" Thunder questioned, squeezing the information out of the golden she-cat sitting in front of him.

"No, they ran off before we could do anything," Sun meowed, beginning to feel uncomfortable in the small den. Thunder began to hiss angrily.

"Did you erase you tracks?" he asked in a loud growl. Sun shook her head, confusion clear in her expression.

"Mouse-brain!" Thunder yowled, "The Shadow Tribe will follow your tracks here! Do you realize what you've done? You've doomed the Tribe, Sun! Destroyed it! There's no doubt now that Shadow Tribe will attack tonight. We've been lucky enough to hide our camp for the last six cycles!"

Sun began to back fearfully away from the furious Tribe leader.

"Get out! Get out of my den and stand guard! I want and alarm sounded at the first sight of the Shadow Tribe cats!" Thunder hissed. Sun slipped gratefully out of the den and crawled to the edge of the camp. She pulled herself onto an old piece of wood and gazed out at the desert, her heart in her stomach. She'd doomed the Tribe. She'd messed up and now the Shadow Tribe was going to attack. A low, pitiful moan sounded in Sun's throat. She turned her eyes to the moon and few stars that were beginning to appear, and began to pray silently that everything would work out okay.

* * *

Thunder fumed quietly in his den. He sunk his claws into the moss and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. What good was yelling at one of his Protectors going to do? What was done was done, and now he had to find a way to protect the Tribe. The black leader rose to his feet and stepped out of his den. 

Thunder padded over to the nearest available cat, a dark brown tabby tom named Mountain. "I want you to gather the strongest Protectors, and hide the kittens and kit-bearers in the caves. Have your fighters ready for battle," Thunder told the dark brown tom. At once, Mountain began to carry out his leader's orders.

Satisfied, Thunder padded into Silver's den. He saw the tabby sorting through his herbs and told him of Sun's mistake.

"I'll gather all of my herbs and be ready for the attack," Silver rasped nervously. He began to gather cobwebs and flower petals, and every type of herb he had in stock.

* * *

Sun peered into the darkness. Her fur prickled nervously, and every sound made her jump and hiss with fear. Her encounter with Thunder, accompanied by the thought of Shadow Tribe cats attacking had set her nerves on edge. The moon was almost at its peak, but not a single cat in the camp slept, except for Sand. The tom still hadn't woken up, and Silver had pulled him into the caves with the kittens and kit-bearers. 

Sun trembled slightly and focused her attention back on the darkness. Was it her mind, or had she seen a cat dart in between the two small rocks to her left? A rank smell began to fill the air: the smell of carrion and death. Sun was frozen in fear as three large shapes appeared in the darkness. Two coyotes were being driven towards the camp by groups of sinister-looking cats. Instead of using their claws, the cats nipped at the coyotes with their fangs.

Sun rose to her paws and bounded into the middle of the camp. "Shadow Tribe is here! They're attacking the camp!" she yowled. At once the camp was filled with a flurry of activity. The coyotes burst through the entrance and began to tear savagely at the cats below them. Protectors were flung easily into the air, and yowls of fear and anger filled the air. The Shadow tribe cats flowed into the clearing, leaping on any cat that got in their way.

Another scent filled Sun's nostrils. It wasn't the scent of blood or death. It was a crisp, tangy scent and she recognized it at once. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of glistening wet claws flashing past her face. The lanky tortoiseshell stood in front of her. As Sun looked down at her enemies paws, she realized where the smell was coming from. _They've stained their claws with deathberry juice!_ She thought with horror, stepping back from the tom.

The tortoiseshell sprang, but fear was on Sun's side and she darted away with speed she had never known before. The tortoiseshell slammed into the sand and hissed as his paws were covered in grit, washing away the poisonous juices. He sprang after Sun, not caring if he could kill her with cunning or brute force.

The Desert Tribe cats pressed in on their enemies. The Shadow Tribe had underestimated their numbers, and although the coyotes had destroyed half of the camp, the dogs had run off and left the sinister group with half the size of the Desert Tribe. A large, mangy looking smoky grey tom limped over to a small group of Shadow-Clan cats. His name was Vulture, and he was the Shadow Tribe's leader.

"Retreat!" Vulture hissed, "We have less than half their number, and we accomplished what we came here to do!"

At once, the Shadow Tribe cats disappeared from camp. They slipped through the entrance and dragged the bodies of their dead with them to cover their tracks.

Sun hid behind a rock as the tortoiseshell advanced on her. It was only Vulture's call that made her foe retreat grudgingly. Cautiously, Sun stepped out from behind the rock. She was torn and bleeding, and her eyes were wide with shock. All around camp, cats lay dying; either poisoned or beaten. Sun stopped in horror as she saw Blizzard leaning over a limp black form. It was Thunder, a large wound on his side growing green with poison.

Sun bounded over to her leader's side. She exchanged an anxious look with Blizzard before leaning forward and burying her muzzle in Thunder's black fur. She could feel his chest rising and falling, and she could hear him mumbling words under his breath. With obvious pain, Thunder lifted his head and blinked at Sun. His ocean green eyes were glassy, and all of his wisdom and anger seemed to have vanished.

* * *

"Sun, is that you?" Thunder croaked, the blood in his mouth making his words form in a thick mass. 

Sun raised her head and looked sadly at her dying leader. "Yes, Thunder. It's me," she meowed softly.

Thunder raised his head and turned his glassy gazed to the stars that were sparkling sadly in the darkness. "I raise my voice to the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and hope they accept me to their never-ending ranks," he rasped. His breath was coming out in rattling gasps. "But before I leave, I pass down the mantle of my leadership to the successor of my choice." Thunder shivered slightly and a low moan rose from his throat. "Under the gaze of my ancestors, I pass my role of leadership on to Sun-That-Sets-On-The-Cliff. She is ready-" At this point, Thunder shuddered and coughed.

Sun froze. "Thunder, no. You're not going to die. Don't die," she mewled pitifully. _I don't want to be leader!_ The golden she-cat thought desperately.

Thunder continued, "She is ready for this title, and I know she will guide the Tribe to peace in times of trouble." The black tom's head fell limply to the ground, but he was still alive. The poison was taking an unusual amount of time to complete its deadly task. Thunder turned his dull gaze on Sun once more. "Save the Tribe… Drive away the murderous scum that threaten to ruin peace," he muttered thickly. Blood trickled to the ground and stained the sand red. A tremor ran up and down the leader's spine, and his eyes closed.

Thunder was dead.

* * *

**I'm sorry I killed Thunder, but it had to happen. Sun is left with the title of leader, so what will happen to her now? I'm open to all suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7: Menacing Shadows

**Ok, this is chapter 7. I'm getting the feeling that this story will be rather short, somewhere withing the 20-25 chapter range.

* * *

**

Ch 7: Menacing Shadows

A yowl of fear and sadness rose from Sun's throat and lifted into the air. It was joined by the rest of the cats who had gathered in the clearing. At least half of the Desert Tribe had been killed by Vulture's group of attackers. Cactus limped over to Sun and Blizzard. Her right ear was torn nearly all the way off her head, and her sides were ripped wide open. She collapsed next to her two friends.

Silver emerged from his den. He bounded over to Thunder and turned his gaze to the ground. "We must look to the living," he meowed hoarsely. The silver tom moved to Cactus and began to treat her wounds.

Sun was rooted to the spot. She pressed her muzzle into Thunder's still-warm fur, hoping to find an ounce of the comfort that was once there. She felt Blizzard lick her shoulder comfortingly, but it didn't sooth her troubled mind. How could she refuse Thunder's mantle of Leader? It was almost too much to handle. Sun's throat had gone dry and she didn't feel like she even had the strength to speak.

Sand woke, hidden deep in the caves. Kittens huddled close to their mothers, and as Sand stumbled out of the cave, a fearful whine sounded from the caverns. He was alarmed to see the carnage that had taken place while he lay unconscious.

* * *

Sand saw the limp body of Thunder surrounded by the rest of his clan mates. He yowled softly and bounded over to Sun's side. The sandy tom scanned his leader's body hopelessly, lowering his head and drinking in the scent of his leader. It was mingled with the tangy smell of poison. Sand pulled back from Thunder's body and grimaced. _The Shadow Tribe scum used poison to kill!_ He thought angrily.

* * *

Sun whined and rose to her paws. She padded over to the sandy rock where she had been given her name and pulled herself onto its surface. The cats in the clearing didn't leave Thunder's side, but they turned their sad eyes to her. 

"As Silver says, we must turn our attention to the living," Sun yowled in a gravely voice. "I need a few Protectors to comfort the kittens and kit-bearers. I need a few more cats to repair the damage done to the camp."

The cats in the clearing separated with a feeling of remorse, some disappearing into the caves to comfort the cats cowering inside.

Sun shuddered. She didn't even feel like she was the same cat anymore. Her voice seemed unfamiliar, and her entire body felt numb. The cold desert air enveloped her spirit, and she turned her gaze to the ground.

Sun padded off of the sandy rock and walked back over to Thunder's body. Blizzard was still seated next to the dead leader. Sun sat next to the white-she cat and gazed down at the lifeless form of her once live leader.

"We need to burry him," Sun meowed solemnly. Blizzard agreed with a slow nod. The she-cats lifted Thunder's cold body and began to carry him out of camp. They padded along, his body supported in the same fashion as Sand's was earlier: between their backs.

The two she-cats traveled until they had reached a small oasis near the edge of the desert. This was where all the water for the Tribe came from, and its supply was low due to the dry season. They let Thunder slip of their backs and Blizzard began to dig a shallow grave for the dead tom.

Sun brushed some of the dried blood off of Thunder's fur. .The leader looked so peaceful, and it was hard to tell he had hissed at her earlier that day. Sun sighed and grabbed the leader by his scruff. She pulled him over to the grave Blizzard had dug and lowered him in gently. She began to shovel dirt over the hole with her nose.

"Good-bye Thunder. Our Tribe honors your memory," Sun whispered, placing the last clump of dirt over her dead leader's grave. She felt her throat tighten in sorrow and turned away. _We must look to the living,_ she thought firmly.

Blizzard sighed sadly and cleaned mud off her paws. "We should go back to camp, Sun," the white she-cat said softly. Sun could pick up a new sound in Blizzard's voice: a higher respect and maybe even distance, like they weren't the same old friends they were.

"Blizzard, don't talk to me like that. I'm still the same cat," Sun said calmly. Blizzard nodded slightly, turning her gentle blue gaze on Sun. The two cats rose to their paws and began to pad back to camp.

* * *

Sand sat next to a shivering blue-grey she cat and her whimpering, smoky black kitten. They were Mist, Thunder's mate, and Hurricane, Thunder's only kit. Hurricane raised such a horrible wail that it could be heard all around the camp. 

"Why did they burry daddy?" the smoky kit whimpered. Mist licked the small kitten, but couldn't find any words to comfort him. Sand licked Mist's shoulder gently, trying to soothe the she-cat.

* * *

Sun padded slowly into camp. She saw Sand sitting next to Mist and felt like her heart was stabbed the second time that day. Sun knew that Mist was Thunder's mate, but she still felt sick and padded away from the scene. 

Sun padded over to the fissure in the sandy rock. She slipped inside the den that was now hers and grabbed the pile of moss. She rolled it into a ball and dropped it outside. She padded over to the pile of fresh moss and grabbed a large mouthful of the bedding. She crept back into her den and spread the moss over the cold floor. She lowered herself onto the moss and let her head sink to her paws. At once, her eyelids began to droop. She closed them gratefully and sank into sleep.

Sun's dreams were enveloped in darkness. She gazed up at the stars and blinked as one shot across the sky. It flew towards her in a blazing mass, cutting a brilliant path across the night sky. Sun's jaw fell slack as the star hit the ground and exploded in a flash of light. As the brilliant light faded, a sparkling black tom was revealed sitting calmly in front of Sun.

"Thunder?" Sun exclaimed in wonder, starring at the glittering tom in front of her.

"Yes, Sun. It's me," Thunder meowed in an echoing voice, wrapping his sparkling tail around his paws. "I've come to tell you many things about the war."

Sun's heart sank. She didn't want to have anything to do with the war. She didn't even want to be the Tribe leader! She lowered her gaze to the ground and sat down with a reluctant sigh.

"I've come to tell you things about the Shadow Tribe. They have many more cats than we saw earlier this night. They have more cunning in their paws than you do in your own body. You will need to match their wits and have better skills in battle to have even the slightest chance of winning this war," Thunder explained, shaking his head in remorse.

Sun shivered slightly, hating the direction Thunder's advice seemed to be pointing: straight to death and destruction.

Thunder continued. "You will need your friend's support more than ever in the coming cycles. Each of them has a special gift that will help you fulfill your legacy. Cactus has her undying loyalty and fiery determination. Blizzard is gentle and caring, and it is she who will help you the most. Sand also has undying loyalty, but of a different kind. He will do whatever it takes to stand at his friend's side and protect the Tribe," the black tom finished. "However, there are others who will do whatever they can to destroy hope. Destroy you." Thunder added with emphasis.

Sun pulled her gaze up to her dead leader. "Who?" She asked in a quiet voice. She stepped forward in alarm as Thunder's form began to fade. "No! Don't leave! I have too many questions!" She yowled, wishing Thunder would stay longer.

Her calls were useless thought, and Thunder's shape disappeared completely. Sun whined pitifully and sat down once more. She scuffed the sand at her feet and sighed.

She was so confused.

* * *

**What will happen to Sun? Who are these cats that want to destroy hope, and more importantly, Sun herself? I think I've figured out the entire story from this point.**


	8. Chapter 8: Traitorous Intentions

**Ta-da! Chapter 8! I'm really enjoying writing this story!

* * *

**

Ch 8: Traitorous Intentions

Sun woke and blinked her eyes wearily. There was another cat sitting in the den. As Sun's vision adjusted to the light, she noticed who it was. It was Cactus, her right ear had been removed, and a pile of cobwebs at least a mouse-length high was perched precariously on the ginger she-cat's head.

"Yes, Cactus?" Sun meowed, stretching her paws out in front of her and arching her back. She sat up straight and tried to look like a leader; curling her tail around her paws and examining Cactus with her amber eyes.

"I came to tell you that a hunting patrol hasn't been arranged yet, and we're running out of water in the camp. We need some cats to take moss and soak it in water, then bring it back so we can have a fresh stock," Cactus meowed. She had to sit up very straight, or the pile of cobwebs would tumble off her head.

Sun stood up and smiled at her friend, giving the ginger she-cat a thankful lick on the shoulder. "I'll get right on that," she meowed. Sun realized that, through rain or snow, her friends would always be there to catch her when she fell.

The two she-cats padded out of Sun's den. They walked over to Mist, feeling that she needed something to do to other than grieve for her lost mate, invited her to come on the patrol. The blue-grey kit-bearer accepted, and the three began to gather others to come with them.

When Sun had gathered the entire patrol, it consisted of Cactus, Blizzard, Sand, Mist, and an amber-furred tom named Hawk. They each held a ball of moss in their mouth, ready to dip it in the water and bring it back to camp.

"Alright, let's go," Sun meowed through a mouthful of dry moss. She glanced around the camp and blinked as she noticed Hurricane glaring angrily at her. Was he angry she had asked his mother to bring water to the camp? That seemed hardly reasonable. Sun shook her head and padded out of camp, her patrol following close behind.

* * *

It seemed like the group of cats had been walking forever when they finally reached the oasis. They each drank their fill of the water before submerging the balls of moss and letting them soak up the water. Sun cast her gaze on the spot where she and Blizzard had buried Thunder. She sighed and lifted a sodden ball of moss out of the water. All of the other cats did the same, and Cactus was the only one who stumbled with her load. For a moment, it looked as if the cobwebs were going to fall off her head. Blizzard moved to the she-cat's side and let Cactus lean on her slender frame. 

Sun began to trot back to camp. The ball of moss was so heavy that she wanted to drop it on the sand. She could see the camp up ahead and picked up her pace. She could hear the other Tribe cats padding behind her. Sand trotted up to her side and smiled through a mouthful of wet moss.

Sun shot a sideways glance at Sand. She couldn't help smiling back at the tom. She felt like all the weight of the moss had been lifted away from her as she drank in his familiar scent. She realized how happy and care-free she looked - more like a kit than a leader of her Tribe. At once, Sun snapped her gaze ahead of her and lifted her head in an attempt to look more leader-like.

* * *

Sand smiled teasingly and nudged his golden tabby leader. He slowed down so he was back with the main group of cats, and at once his spirits were dampened by Mist's solemn mood. The blue-grey she-cat was letting her head hang limp, and the ball of moss she was carrying nearly dragged on the ground. Sand brushed his tail comfortingly over Mist's shoulder, giving the blue-grey she-cat a warm glance. Mist lifted her gaze and smiled at the sandy tom.

* * *

Sun trotted into the camp and padded into Silver's den. The water was kept in the herb master's den, where it was cool all day. She deposited the sodden moss ball in a small, shallow hole. The five cats she had taken on patrol dropped their water-soaked moss balls next to hers. 

Sun's jaws ached and she ran her tongue over her whiskers to get rid of any water droplets sticking to her fur. She trotted back out of Silver's den and stepped onto the hot sand. The sky was clear and showed no chance of rain; the dry season had truly begun.

Sun sighed and sat down outside the Herb Master's den and began to groom her golden striped fur. She was in considerably good spirits, since Thunder died only the day before. She glanced up from grooming her paw and scanned the camp. With a slight jolt, she realized hurricane was still glaring angrily in her direction. The smoky black kitten turned sharply away from Sun as he noticed his leader staring at him.

Sun realized suddenly what was making Hurricane so angry. He thought that Sun was replacing his father! Sun lowered her gaze slightly, but got to her paws and padded slowly over to Thunder's only son. Sun sat down calmly next to the smoky grey kit. An uneasy silence settled between the two cats.

"Hurricane, how many cycles old are you?" Sun asked, wondering when she should make the kitten a to-be.

"Around six cycles," hurricane responded bitterly. The air seemed to crackle with intensity as the cats fell once more into silence.

"Hurricane, understand that I didn't want to replace your father," Sun explained. She felt like she was pleading to the tiny kit. "I didn't want to take his title as leader."

"Whatever," Hurricane hissed. He rose to his paws and stalked away from Sun. He disappeared into the cactus-lined nursery.

Sun pinned her ears to the back of her head. It seemed like Hurricane was fighting with her just for the sake of fighting. Sun sighed and padded away from the nursery. She glanced around the camp for Blizzard and bounded over to her white-furred friend.

"Is something wrong?" Blizzard asked, looking up at Sun with her blue eyes.

"Yes! I tried to explain to Hurricane that I didn't want to replace his father, but he won't listen to a word I say," Sun hissed in irritation.

Blizzard smiled slightly and motioned for Sun to sit down next to her. The golden she-cat obliged gratefully.

"Hurricane just needs a little time to adjust to his father's death. It must be hard for him. Can you imagine having your father die when you're still in the nursery?" Blizzard asked gently. Sun's temper was immediately soothed.

"You're right, of course," Sun admitted. Sometimes she thought Blizzard would make a better leader than her. "I'll give him time to get used to the fact that his father won't be there for him anymore."

Blizzard nodded and began to groom her beautiful white fur. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end," she said between licks.

"How do you always know what to say to make everyone happy?" Sun asked, turning on her back and exposing her belly to the warms rays of the sun.

"Why do the lizards grow wings and fly south in the winter?" Blizzard replied. Sun's face became a picture of amusement and confusion.

"But they don't," she said, smiling with the absurdity of the statement. "Lizards don't grow wings and fly south in the winter."

Blizzard nodded. "That's right. I don't make everyone happy when I talk. I'm sure Hurricane doesn't like the fact that he must wait to overcome his father's death. I'm sure he wants to become a powerful protector of the Tribe here and now."

* * *

At that moment, Hurricane sat in the nursery. He glared at his paws as the other kittens played, occasionally hissing as one of his friends tried to convince him to play. He lifted himself onto his paws and trotted out of the cactus-lined den. He slid into the sand and padded to the edge of the camp. He had always wondered what the outside was like, and even now his curiosity wasn't phased. 

Mischievously, Hurricane cast a glance over his shoulder. Not a single cat was watching him. The smoky black kit leapt out of the camp in a single bound, disappearing from view as he hid behind a rock. Hurricane cast another glance over the edge of the rock with sparkling sea green eyes; if not for his fur, he would be identical to his father. Still, not a single cat was wondering where the adventurous kitten had gone.

Hurricane smirked to himself. He bounded away from the rock and pranced into the desert, but faltered for a moment. What if his mother found out he was gone? When he returned, he would be vulture food for sure. The little kitten shrugged off the thought. He would just sneak back into camp through the hole in the nursery.

On Hurricane wandered, until he came upon the reeking smell of rotten kill. The kitten wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out in a face that clearly showed he despised the smell. Voices seemed to drift to him on the steady breeze. Hurricane ducked behind a jagged rock protruding from the sand as two ragged-looking cats stepped out of the gloom. One's voice was thin and wavering while the other's was gruff and firm.

"The Desert Tribe scum didn't know what hit them!" the thin voice said in a joyous tone. When the other voice answered, it sounded rather annoyed.

"Yes, Mouse. I realize that they didn't know we were going to attack. It seems, however, that you fail to notice we lost half our number in the attack," the voice answered. It was a voice that any cat that had been fighting in the small attack would recognize. It was the voice of Vulture, the Shadow Tribe leader. Hurricane froze with fear, crouching behind the small stone. There was a hint of familiarity in the tom's voice.

"But first, we must find a way to penetrate their ranks," Vulture said craftily. "Mouse, pull the little spy out from behind the rock."

Hurricane yowled as a flat, scrawny face appeared around the edge of the rock. He lashed out with his claws and slashed Mouse's nose. Mouse hissed and grabbed Hurricane roughly by the loose fur on his neck. Vulture sneered and motioned Mouse to drop the small kit. Mouse let go f Hurricane, who fell to the ground and growled angrily. Mouse pinned Hurricane down by placing a grimy paw on the black tom's tail.

Vulture smiled thinly. "Well, don't you look the spitting image of the very cat I killed only yesterday?" he said cruelly. Hurricane hissed and glared at Vulture.

"You won't be smiling when you're stone dead!" Hurricane spat, trying to reach the Shadow Tribe leader, but to no avail. Vulture only smirked.

"Of course a young little kitten will manage to kill me," Vulture sneered. Hurricane let his head drop in defeat. Vulture was right. How could a little kitten wipe out a cat that had beaten his own father?

"But," Vulture said suddenly, "I'll give you power, glorious power! Power to destroy your true enemies. For you see, I am not the one you truly want to kill. No, the one you want rises up to take your father's place and basks in the limelight of it all," the black tom said malevolently. Hurricane leaned forward to listen.

"Listen closely, little kitten, and you will have the power to overthrow everyone in your way," Vulture growled, pulling Hurricane towards him and whispering in his ear.

* * *

**What is Vulture telling Hurricane? How will this effect the tribe? Next chapter probably won't explain much, just add to the tension.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Perishing Hawk

**Okay, here's chapter nine! I'm sorry to say that if you cry easy, grab another box of tissues. I'll try not to make things so sad in future chapters.

* * *

**

**Ch 9: A Perishing Hawk **

Sun lay stretched out in between Blizzard and Cactus when Mist bounded frantically up to her. The blue-grey she-cat looked horrified.

"What's wrong, Mist?" Sun asked, looking worriedly up at the frantic mother.

"Hurricane! He's gone! Sun, I can't find him anywhere! He isn't in the nursery, or anywhere in camp!" Mist yowled in worry. Sun stood up, as well as her two companions.

"Blizzard, I want you to search the camp. Mist, you can come with Cactus and I to look for Hurricane outside the camp," Sun meowed quickly. Blizzard sprang to her feet and bounded over to Silver's cave to look for Hurricane there. Cactus stood up shakily, her wounded ear was still bothering her, and looked for further orders from Sun.

Sun looked wildly around the camp, gathering her thoughts. "Cactus, you will search the border near the cliffs. Take Mountain with you. Mist, take Rain with you and search along the river border. I know it's a long way away, but we can't risk loosing Hurricane. I'll take a few more protectors with me and search around the dried up lake," the golden she-cat meowed. Mist and Cactus sprung away in a flurry of sand. Sun turned and bounded away to go find more cats to help. When she was ready, two more cats were at her paws: Hawk and Sand. With a swift nod, Sun spun around and bounded out of the camp, Hawk and Sand following close behind.

* * *

Sand's heart thumped wildly in his chest. He was running behind Sun at a full-out sprint, his padded paws kicking up clouds of dust in his wake. The sandy tom's paws prickled with worry as he spotted the dried up lakebed. Surely Hurricane couldn't have gone this far out into the desert. Sand gazed around him, padding onto the cracked surface of the dry lake. Dirt crumbled under his paws and fell swirling into the small crevices formed by drought. Sand coughed as another crack spewed out a cloud of dust; there must have been a lizard living inside that he disturbed.

* * *

Sun padded silently around the smooth, dried lakebed, her ears swiveling this way and that to catch any sound that would indicate where Hurricane might be. She couldn't see the smoky black form of the lost kit, and her spirits dropped. As Sun continued to walk, a low, sharp hissing sounded from below her paws. Hawk must have heard it as well, because the young brown tom padded cautiously over to his leader. When he was about two mouse-lengths away, his paw sunk into a rather large crack in the dusty earth. The light brown tom's leg was submerged in dirt all the way up to his chest. 

Sun sprang forward to help Hawk, but in that instant, a menacing hiss sounded from inside the crevice Hawk had stumbled into. His leg seemed to jerk sideways for a moment and the tom yowled out in pain. At once, the smell of wet venom was fresh in the air. Hawk had stumbled into an adder's nest. Venom was coursing slowly through his veins. The brown tom's eyes filmed over with pain as he let his head sink to the ground. Sand bounded up to his side, leaning down over the poisoned protector and gazing worriedly at him.

"I'm dying, aren't I, Sun?" Hawk whispered. "That adder got me right in the leg. Right on my leg. I was going to come help you look for Hurricane, but the adder got me. I'm sorry."

Sun shook her head, feeling hopeless. She could only find relief in the fact that Hawk was escaping the war and the bloodshed hat was sure to come soon. "No, Hawk. Don't apologize. Nothing was your fault," she said softly. She stepped towards the creamy brown tom and placed her nose to his in a sign of farewell. Hawk's whiskers parted in a slow, sad smile and he closed his glazed eyes. The smile hovered on his face for a moment then dissolved with a final, shuddering breath.

Sun sat up, her heart paining for the loss of yet another member of her Tribe. _May you rest well in the Tribe of Endless Hunting, Hawk_, she thought mournfully. Sand had moved over to the dead tom's side and was tugging on his scruff. With small little movements, the sandy tom soon had Hawk out of the crevice. At once, the menacing hissing started up again. Sun and Sand forgot their sadness and leapt away from the hole, their fur standing on end. When the hissing had died down, both cats moved forward and pulled Hawk's limp body away from the adder's nest.

"We should burry him," Sand meowed. Sun nodded, and the two cats began to kick loose sand over the dead tom's body. When they were done, both the Tribe leader and her friend were covered in dust.

Sun nodded towards the camp in the distance. "We should go back. Let's hope that someone else found Hurricane," she meowed. Sand agreed silently and the two cats began to pad slowly toward the camp.

* * *

When Sun and Sand reached the camp, they were both amazed to find Mist scolding Hurricane outside the nursery. The little tom had his tail tucked in between his legs, but there was an odd spark in his eyes. A spark that, from Sun's point of view, looked a lot like mischief. 

"You must never, ever leave the camp without me to go with you!" Mist hissed. Hurricane scuffed the ground with his paw and looked thoroughly apologetic. Mist gave him a quick lick on the forehead and herded him into the nursery. Blizzard padded up to Sun, her usual calm demeanor regained. She carried her self lightly on her paws and sat down next to her golden tabby leader.

"Where did you find Hurricane?" Sun asked, giving her friend a perplexed look.

"In the nursery," Blizzard responded simply, closing her eyes and yawning slightly.

Sun nodded slightly and began to groom her dusty fur. She stood up and padded over to the sandy rock, jumping onto its smooth surface and looking at the cats below her. "Desert Tribe cats, I have bad news!" she yowled, flinching slightly as the faces of the Tribe cats turned expectantly towards her. The golden tabby continued, digging her claws into the gritty rock she was standing on.

"Today, Sand, Hawk and I went to look for Hurricane when he momentarily disappeared. "I am sad to say that only Sand and I returned. Hawk's leg fell into an adder nest and he was bitten. Sand and I have buried him by the dry lakebed, where his body will rest undisturbed," Sun meowed sadly. The Tribe cats below her lowered their heads in remorse.

* * *

Hurricane stuck his head out of the nursery as Sun spoke. The idea that it was truly his fault Hawk was dead hit him like a stone. He sat down in the nursery and thought about what Vulture had told him. 

"Killing is the most powerful thing any cat can do! It moves others out of your way so you can rise to glory. To kill is to have control over everything! Learn to kill, and you learn to get anything you want," the tom had hissed in Hurricane's ear. The little kit had been so startled that he pulled back from Vulture and starred at him like he was a pile of rotting lizards. Vulture had momentarily hissed under his breath, but redeemed his calmness and wrapped his tail around Hurricane.

"It is true killing is a horrible art. I hate to attempt it," he lied. "But the desire to rise to the top overcomes all."

Hurricane had nodded and scampered away from the two toms. He had dunked himself in a small puddle to wash away their scent and squeezed into the nursery with only a few cactus needles stuck in his fur. He didn't feel very much like he was rising to power as he listened to Sun. His head drooped and he began to whimper sadly. He had known Hawk, and the light brown tom was sure to be his Teacher had he lived.

Mist padded into the nursery and wrapped her tail around her kit. She pulled him close to her and licked him comfortingly, her own eyes reflecting his sadness. Hurricane buried his face in his mother's warm fur and shook with guilt and sadness.

* * *

Sun slid down from the sandy rock, her paws scraping against its rough surface. She landed softly next to Cactus and Blizzard. The pretty white she-cat, her shoulders hunched in sorrow, did not say a word. Her crystal blue eyes were turned to the ground and no matter how much Cactus tried to console her, she wouldn't budge. Cactus glanced at Sun and stood up. She moved over to her leader and sat down next to her. Their ginger she-cat leaned forward and whispered in Sun's ear, her own voice laden with remorse. 

"Blizzard needs to be left alone for a long while. The whole tribe knows that she loved Hawk. She's going to sit vigil tonight," Cactus meowed softly. Sun agreed with a small nod, and the two cats rose to their paws. Sun brushed up against blizzard in an attempt to comfort her. The white she-cat slid to her paws until she was lying down with her head in her paws.

Sun felt a pang of sadness pull at her heart. She crawled into her den and fell into the nest of moss she had made. She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to sleep, but failed. The golden she-cat was just too shaken by the look Hawk had given her before he died. The look of sheer pain and sadness mixed together in agony. She shuddered as the image flickered through her mind.

Once again, Sun closed her eyes so she could sleep. This time, she succeeded.

* * *

Hawk's glittering form stood in front of Sun, his amber eyes gazing softly at the ground. He locked eyes with Sun and turned as if to ascend an invisible path into the sky. At the last moment, the light brown tom turned back. His amber eyes sparkled with sadness. 

"Before I leave, Sun, tell Blizzard that I loved her. Tell her I don't want her to be sad all the time. Tell her that I'll still be with her," Hawk said softly, his voice like a warm breeze stirring the sand. With a flick of his tail, Hawk turned and began to fade into mist.

* * *

**Poor Hawk! More importantly, poor Blizzard! I'm sorry I didn't put much if any info about thier relasionship before, but I had a lot of other things to write. How will what Vulture said to Hurricane effect the Tribe? What will happen to Sun? I'm typing these chapters pretty fast, so make sure to check every day!**


	10. Chapter 10: Vulture's New Desciple

**Woo-hoo! Chapter ten! I realize that this chapter is rather short, but it explains more than some others. Longer chapters are waiting, so bear with me! Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will try to respond.** **

* * *

**

**Ch 10: Vulture's New Disciple **

Sun woke and stepped out of her den. It was still dark out, but it was light enough to see Blizzard's hunched shape in front of the sandy rock. Sun padded silently over to her friend and sat at her side. The white she-cat raised her head slightly and glanced at her leader.

"I loved him. I loved him, Sun, and now he's dead. I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I felt," Blizzard meowed sadly, her voice shaking with remorse.

Sun's heart reached out to Blizzard, and she felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. "Neither did he. Blizzard, Hawk loved you too. I'm sure he doesn't want you to be so sad all the time," the golden tabby meowed. She brushed her tail lightly against Blizzard's shoulder and tried to smile. Blizzard turned to Sun and cracked a small smile.

"Thanks. I'll try not to be so glum," the white she-cat meowed. She stood up and let a shaky sigh escape her. "I'm going to go back to the Protector's den. I'll see you at sunrise," she meowed, turning and beginning to pad towards the den. When she was gone, Sun turned her eyes to the last stars hanging in the sky. She smiled slightly and turned, disappearing into her den.

Sun dug her claws into the soft moss padding in the middle of her den and sighed. She lowered herself onto her stomach and closed her eyes, being sucked into sleep almost at once.

* * *

When Sun woke, bright shafts of light were illuminating the den. She must have slept until Sun-Peak. She stood and stretched, flexing her claws and plucking scraps of moss out of her fur. She padded out of her den and blinked in the bright light, and she had to squint because of the sudden change of brightness. She sat down and began to groom her fur, swiping her tongue over a small scratch she had received during the battle in which Thunder had died.

Blizzard was still asleep, being worn out by her night of grieving, but Cactus was awake. The ginger she-cat padded over to her leader and sat down with a small smile.

"Blizzard walked into the den and collapsed after you talked to her. She seemed a bit happier," Cactus meowed, her green eyes reflecting the gratitude she felt towards Sun.

Sun smiled and stood. The golden tabby glanced around camp, looking for something leader-like she could do for her Tribe. She motioned for Cactus to join her, and the two cats padded out of the camp to find food for the Tribe.

* * *

Sand had just emerged from the Protector's den when he spotted Sun padding out of camp. He considered bounding after her for a moment, but hesitated and stopped himself. It would probably seem like he was intruding if he joined Sun on a hunting patrol with her friend. He hesitated and bounded over the food pile, pulling a lizard out by the tail and beginning to eat it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a smoky grey form slipping out of camp. He turned his head to look more closely, but they shape was gone.

* * *

Hurricane pressed close to the meager shadows a small rock provided. His smoky grey fur contrasted greatly with the stone, but blended into the shadows. He glanced around him in a secretive manner, and then slipped away from his cover. He bounded as fast as his paws could carry him over to the dried lakebed where Hawk had died the other day. He was careful not to tread on any of the cracks; his entire body would surely fall in if he did. Finally, her reached the other side of the lakebed and sat on a small, flat rock. He gazed around him for a moment before spotting who he was looking for. Vulture was stalking silently across the desert over to his new disciple.

Hurricane pulled himself up and tried to look like he doubted Vulture as the black tom approached. Vulture sat down in front him and looked the smoky kit up and down.

"They didn't suspect a thing when you entered the camp? You wiped my Tribe's scent out of your fur before you went back to the nursery?" he asked, clearly making sure the kitten took all precautions not to be caught. Hurricane nodded silently.

The smoky black kitten's tail shot up at another thought. "I will become a to-be in another few days, too," he meowed. Vulture looked extremely pleased.

"Good. Very good! With you trained, it will become even easier for you to overtake that vile Sun who replaced your father!" Vulture hissed with malice. He did one circle around the rock and seemed to plot out his next move. With a nod, he sat down in front of Hurricane and starred him in the eyes.

"When you receive your Teacher, do not let them suspect a thing! From now on, only meet me here once every cycle, not every day. Learn your skills as quickly and accurately as you can. When your training is finished, we strike!" the blacked tom cackled, closing his eyes and reveling in the thought of so much bloodshed and power. Of course, Hurricane was only a liability, and would be dispatched as soon as the war was over. When Vulture wasn't looking, Hurricane wrinkled his nose in distaste. It was clear he was starting to regret ever meeting Vulture.

Suddenly, Vulture whirled around and lashed his tail from side to side. Hurricane almost stumbled off the rock in surprise at the sudden move.

"Go! Go now and prepare for what is to come!" Vulture almost snarled. Hurricane leapt off the rock and scampered away from the satisfied tom.

* * *

Sun re-entered the camp, a desert mouse clutched in her jaws and Cactus following close after her. She noticed Hurricane slip out of the nursery, his smoky black fur covered in grit. He shook his pelt and began to groom himself outside the nursery, his sea green eyes troubled and glittering with something he obviously didn't want anyone to know about. Sun dropped her mouse into the kill pile and starred at the kitten, eventually deciding it would be better not to talk to Hurricane. Instead, she padded over to Silver's den to discuss Hurricane's to-be ceremony. She found the grey tabby tom sorting through herbs as usual, but with a concerned look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Silver?" Sun asked, walking over to the herb Master and sitting down next to him. The old grey tabby nodded slowly.

"Yes. I'm running out of herbs, and I can't go out to get any more without someone to help. The problem is, there's nobody to help me. I need a to-be, Sun," Silver finished, not bothering to look up at his leader. Instead, he kept sorting through the small pile of leaves in front of him.

"What about Snow?" Sun asked, referring to a creamy white she-cat who had been showing a lot of interest in Silver's job as Herb Master. "She seems like she would love helping you."

Silver nodded. "Yes, that is just the cat I was going to recommend."

Sun seemed satisfied. "I actually came about Hurricane. He'll be ready to be a to-be soon, and I want to know the proper words for the ceremony."

"Ah, yes. The words for the to-be ceremony. Listen very closely, you can't mess this speech up. It's a very important thing for the Tribe," Silver meowed. Sun perked her ears and wrapped her tail around her paws, listening intently to every word that came out of Silver's mouth.

* * *

**Okay! I'll be typing more chapters every day, so make sure to check! **


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble Brews

**I am SO SORRY for the long wait on this chapter! I had major writer's block, and I had to think for a while. The result was this! Enjoy! 

* * *

**

Ch 11: Trouble Brews 

Sun emerged from Silver's den. The sun was starting to set, and the sand was covered in crimson light. The golden tabby she-cat padded across the camp and over to the sandy rock. She pulled herself onto its flat surface and gazed at the cats that were moving around below her. She spotted Hurricane and Snow near the nursery.

"Desert Tribe cats, I have important news!" she yowled, digging her claws into the rock and sending small bits of dust down to the sand below her. The cats in the clearing stopped and gathered under the rock.

Sun was somewhat nervous, but she continued with the ceremony. "On this day, tow cats are ready to become to-bes. Hurricane, Snow, step forward," she meowed. The two cats padded over to the rock and sat on either side of their leader. Sun touched each of their shoulders with her tail in turn.

"The tribe of Endless Hunting looks down on these two cats and it is their law that Hurricane and Snow are assigned teachers." At this point, Sun scanned the clearing for the cat she had chosen to be Hurricane's teacher. She spotted who she was looking for, and went back to the ceremony. "Mountain, you have shown how well you fight, and how good your skills are. You survived the attack by Vulture and his group of Shadow Tribe cats-" Sun was cut of by a wave of malevolent snarls and hisses from below. She waved her tail for silence. After a few moments, she continued. "You survived the attack and are truly worthy of having a to-be," Sun finished. Mountain looked surprised, but pleased. The dark brown tom stood and bowed his head respectfully. Sun turned to Snow.

"I have chosen Silver as your teacher. He has already agreed to tell you everything he has ever learned about herbs and healing," she meowed. Snow's tail curled up happily and she raised her head proudly. The two cats at Sun's side pressed their noses into Sun's flank. The golden she-cat felt Hurricane tense at this point, and when the to-bes stepped back, he had a glint of reluctance in his sea green eyes. Sun scanned his face for a moment before turning back to the rest of her Tribe.

"This meeting is over. Tomorrow, these two cats will begin their training," she meowed with finality. The cats below her dispersed and she jumped down from the rock, the new to-bes following behind her. Snow bounded over to Silver's den. Hurricane stalked over to a small, round den and disappeared inside. Sun wondered vaguely what he was so upset about, but dismissed the thought.

_Poor Hurricane. I'm sure he would have wanted his father here to see him,_ Sun thought sympathetically. She padded over to her den and stepped inside, lying down on the soft moss.

* * *

Hurricane settled down grudgingly in his new den. The smoky black to-be ripped a piece of moss and curled up into a ball, trying to fall asleep. He couldn't get one terrible thought out of his mind, though: He was Vulture's pawn. The evil black tom could use him in any way he wanted. Hurricane felt horribly useless, and his stomach lurched at the idea of how much bloodshed he would probably cause. To get his mind off of the horrors to come, the smoky to-be settled down in his nest and closed his eyes.

Vulture haunted Hurricane's dreams. The black tom was cackling to himself, and turned his cold gaze on Hurricane. The black tom examined his pawn carefully.

"You've grown up strong, and now you're ready. Look at your claws. They are already stained with the blood of your enemies!" Vulture hissed cruelly. Hurricane looked down at his paws and gasped. They were covered in scarlet liquid, and he looked up fearfully at Vulture. What he saw in front of him made Hurricane jump back in fear. The body of his father lay torn and bleeding, his black fur clumped with poisoned blood. A starry figure sat next to the body. It was Thunder himself, but he was made of stars.

"Why are you betraying your Tribe, Hurricane? Why are you letting this happen?" Thunder said in a hollow voice. Hurricane was about to stammer a reply when both forms of his father swirled into mist. His vision was blurred with red, and he could smell fear all around him. Cats yowled angrily, and his side was searing in pain. Vulture appeared in front of him, the black tom's face contorted in anger.

"Traitor! You betrayed me after all I taught you!" Vulture hissed. With a last shot of searing pain, the dream disappeared.

Hurricane woke with a start, his fear-scent dominating the den. His paws were splayed out and he was panting from terror. The sight of his father's mangled body next to the glittering soul was too much for him to bear. The black tom shook uncontrollably, causing the cat next to him to wake up. It was lizard, a light brown tom with slanted yellow eyes. He starred at Hurricane for a moment before giving him a glare for disturbing his sleep and turning away. Hurricane pinned his ears back and hissed slightly at the tom before getting to his feet and padding out of the den.

Hurricane's mind was spinning. The dream made guilt bubble up in side of him, and made so many questions rise to the surface. However, it also gave some new answers. Slowly, like a master chess player, Hurricane began to plan his next actions.

* * *

Sun lay restlessly in her bed of moss, the green bedding flung everywhere inside her den. She woke from her fitful sleep and starred at the shaft of moonlight shining through her den. The moonlight illuminated a single downy black vulture feather. Sun shuddered and starred at the feather, unable to avoid the sinking feeling in her stomach.

_Something bad is going to happen, I just know it,_ Sun thought warily. She rolled onto her side and starred out of her den, trying to shake off the sinking feeling in her stomach. She turned over on her side and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

When Sun woke, her mind was foggy with worry. She padded out of the den and dug her claws into the loose sand. Somehow, the sinking feeling grew stronger. Sun's worrying was rewarded by a lanky tortoiseshell padding into camp, followed by a flat-faced skinny tom and a grimy white she-cat. Sun hissed and prowled over to them. The rest of the Tribe circled them menacingly.

"Where's your leader, scum?" Cactus hissed, flattening her remaining ear and glaring at the lanky tortoiseshell.

"Shut it, mouse brained furball!" the grimy white she-cat said, lowering herself to the ground. Outside, she showed she didn't want to fight, but Sun could see a glimmer of villainy.

"What do you want?" sun hissed angrily, even though she was burning with curiosity.

"To join your Tribe! We're tired about the way Vulture treats us!" the flat-faced tom yowled. He was answered by yowls of anger and hatred from the Desert Tribe cats. The three Shadow Tribe cats pressed themselves to the ground, their soft stomach fur brushing against the sand. The white she-cat's crafty green eyes drilled into Sun's, but she wasn't letting loose any emotion besides anger.

"Yeah right!" Cactus retorted, "What do you think we are? Mousebrains?" The ginger she-cat was the picture of anger, and her tail lashed backwards and forwards with agitation.

"Stop your yowling," Sun meowed patiently, "We should listen to their proposal. It seems they are being sincere." The golden tabby she-cat's mind was swirling with worry, though. "We'll keep them under close guard. There will be no point, day or night, when these cats will not be under watch." Sun glared at the grimy white she-cat. She hadn't liked the Shadow Tribe cat the moment she entered camp; there was something suspicious about her eyes. They looked like they were concealing more than what was on the surface. "Always under watch," she added, as if to add extra emphasis to the fact that everything the Shadow Tribe cats did would be observed.

* * *

Hurricane peered at the flat-faced tom crouching before his leader. _Mouse!_ He snarled inside his head. His claws shot at once from their sheaths and his lips peeled back in a snarl.

"Sun, we can't let these cats live here!" Hurricane yowled. Sun glanced his way.

"Why not? They'll be under watch at all times, and we've lost a lot of Protectors in the last few days," Sun meowed. Hurricane fell silent, unable to think of a reason he could say in front of the rest of the Tribe.

_Because I've been fraternizing with Vulture! Because I know what his lot is like!_ The smoky black to-be yowled inside his head. His guilt was suddenly ripping him apart. The tom closed his sea green eyes tightly shut. _Please, let it all be a dream. Let it all go away,_ he thought angrily. But when he opened his eyes, everything was the same. Hurricane shook his head and dashed over to the to-be den, slipping inside with a flick of his tail.

* * *

Sand glared at the flat-faced tom and spat in his direction. The tom hissed and pinned his ears back, glaring angrily at the sandy tom who had spat in his face. Sand gave a satisfied nod and padded over to Sun.

"You're sure you wan to do this? Letting Shadow Tribe scum into our camp seems kind of risky," he meowed, pointing out the obvious. Sun nodded her head slightly, but looked worried all the same.

"I know it is, but in doing so, we get more cats and Shadow Tribe looses some. I don't want anyone to trust these three too much, though," she said, more to the entire Tribe than just to Sand. The three Shadow Tribe cats looked up at her, but their faces held no emotion, especially the grimy white she-cat's.

* * *

Sun twitched her tail with finality and motioned to Coyote, a large, long-legged brown tom, and Rain. The two strong toms stepped forward. "You two are going to watch these cats tonight. Your shift ends at dawn. Mountain and Blizzard will take guard duty after you," she meowed. Rain and Coyote nodded and began to herd the three Shadow Tribe cats into an empty crevice near Silver's den.

Sun swallowed the feeling of anxiety growing inside of her and dismissed the rest of the Tribe before padding over to her den. The to-bes hung excitedly near the entrance of the camp; all except Hurricane, who was sitting outside the to-be den. Rain and Coyote were herding the three Shadow tribe cats to Silver's den, and when they passed the to-be den, the flat-faced tom gave him a clever glance before being shoved forward by Rain. Hurricane shuddered, and Sun studied him carefully. Hurricane had been acting awfully strange lately, and it bothered her.

_Sometimes I wish I could follow him. He's acting strange, and with Shadow Tribe so close, I don't like it,_ she thought. She remembered Hurricane's sparkle of reluctance to perform the to-be ceremony; that was what unnerved her the most. Wasn't every cat supposed to be honored to start their training? She settled down into her nest and starred out at the stars that were beginning to appear. _I'll hate myself for this, but I need to put Hurricane under guard too. His behavior is too suspicious,_ she told herself reluctantly. Sun closed her eyes and settled in a very restless sleep.

* * *

**Ahh! Cliffhanger! What trouble will these cats bring to Sun and he Tribe? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Traitor Discovered

**Chapter 12 is here! As you can probably tell from the title, this chapter is going to be very suspency! 

* * *

**

Ch 12: A Traitor Discovered

Hurricane tossed and turned in his sleep. In his dreams, he was tumbling over and over into a bottomless abyss. Thunder's starry figure shone over the edge of the abyss, looking down angrily on his son. "You betray your leader, you share her fate!" the former leader yowled. Hurricane felt a sharp pain in his leg and side, and he woke with a start. The smoky black to-be got to feet and padded out of the den, glancing around him in startled terror.

"It was just a dream. Only a dream," Hurricane whispered to himself, trying to calm his swirling emotions of guilt and fear. He sat down slowly and peered in the direction of the den where the Shadow Tribe cats were being guarded. The smoky black tom could faintly see the tall, strong figures of Coyote and Rain standing in front of the crevice where the three cats were held. Hurricane shuddered slightly and turned to go back to the to-be den, but was greeted by a smug looking Lizard.

"What was just a dream?" the slant-eyed tom asked in a silky voice. He had been listening to Hurricane for a while, and he was curious to find out what the tom was talking about and use it against him.

Hurricane felt the hair on his back and tail stand on end. "I had a dream that was all. Must you be so nosy?" he hissed, trying to get Lizard to go away.

"If it was just a dream, why are you overreacting? Could it be more? Could sweet, innocent Hurricane be hiding more than his sadness for his father?" Lizard meowed cleverly, his smug grin spreading wider and wider as he spoke.

"Mind your own business, stupid furball," Hurricane hissed, shoving Lizard to the side and stalking into the to-be den. He glanced backwards to see if the slant-eyed brown tom was still there, and he was. Lizard had a small grin on his face that clearly said _whatever you're hiding, I'll find it._ Hurricane pinned his ears back and padded over to his nest, circling the moss and flopping down silently and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Sun awoke slowly and padded out of her den. She blinked in the bright morning light and walked over to the food pile and grabbed a burrowing owl. She carried it over to Cactus and began to share the food with her friend. Cactus glared in the direction of the Shadow Tribe captor den and swallowed a bite of Burrowing Owl meat.

"I don't trust those cats," Cactus meowed tightly. She pinned her remaining ear flat against her head and narrowed her eyes.

"That's why they're under guard," Sun meowed patiently. She nodded over to the Captor's den. "Rain and Coyote are getting off guard duty right now. There's Mountain and Blizzard. They'll stand watch until sun-high," she explained, twitching her tail from side to side. Blizzard and mountain moved briskly over to the den and sat in the spots where Rain and Coyote had been a few moments before. "There. We don't need to trust the Shadow Tribe cats, but I assure you that they won't cause any damage," the golden tabby leader meowed with finality, getting to her paws and padding over to the to-be den. She spotted Lizard and moved over to the slant-eyed tom, hoping to find an answer to another problem that was bothering her: Hurricane.

"Lizard, do you have a moment?" Sun meowed, curing her tail around her paws and sitting next to the brown to-be.

"I always have a moment for my leader," Lizard responded in a voice that made Sun shudder inside. Something about the slant-eyed tom had always made her feel nervous when she was around him, and she knew it wasn't his appearance at all. It was the way he talked; the smooth voice that sounded like he was always wary of what you might be thinking, the voice that was always planning its next move. Sun cleared her throat before continuing.

"I need you to do something very special for me. I need you to follow Hurricane and tell me everything he does. I'm afraid to say I don't trust him as much as I should," Sun said quietly, keeping her eyes pinned on the slant-eyed tom. A flicker of excitement came into the eerie slanted yellow eyes, but it disappeared in an instant.

"Of course," Lizard meowed, dipping his head in respect. Sun rose to her paws and padded away, somehow feeling that she had chosen the wrong cat for the job.

* * *

Hurricane slunk quietly out of camp, his pads making no sound as he crept towards the dry lakebed. Blizzard had asked him where he was going, but the smoky black tom replied with a rushed lie. He had told the pretty white she-cat that he was out to collect water for the tribe, and she had believed him, being the caring cat she was. Hurricane felt another stab of guilt in his stomach for lying to Blizzard, but he shoved it aside. He had more guilt coming.

Hurricane arrived at the rock where he had met Vulture before. As if on cue, the rank smell of the Shadow Tribe leader reached his nostrils. Hurricane felt his paws tingle and the fur on the back of his spine stand on edge.

"Hello again, Hurricane," Vulture sneered, padding over to the rock and examining his pawn with cold eyes. "You've grown."

"I- I'm a to-be now," hurricane stammered, unable to take Vulture's cold hard stare. The black leader scented the air and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"I smell fear on you. We cannot have fear; fear is a horrible weakness!" Vulture hissed, glaring at Hurricane. The smoky black to-be seemed to shrink under his comment, but straightened and tried to hide his emotions as best he could. Vulture nodded somewhat and circled the rock to examine Hurricane more closely. After a few moments of crackling silence, the black tom spoke.

"Do you know why I sent those cats to your camp?" the Shadow Tribe leader meowed. Before Hurricane could answer, he continued. "They are forms of communication to you. I have been examining your camp for cycles now, and I have noticed many flaws in its structure: your only walls are the caves that cover half of the camp. My cats can sneak in and out as easily as smoke flies under your paws. Within no time, your naïve little leader will trust Mouse and his companions and it will be all too easy to get information to you. Information on when we will strike, when the correct time if to destroy your leader, to black out the Sun," Vulture meowed slowly and smoothly, adding emphasis to the last sentence by starring Hurricane in the eyes. The smoky black tom averted his gaze quickly, preferring to stare at his paws instead of Vulture.

"That is all for this meeting. From now on, you are not to come here to talk to me. I will communicate through Mouse and his companions," Vulture finished, turning abruptly and stalking off towards the caves in the distance. Hurricane shuddered and began to pad away when a yucca bush nearby rustled violently. Lizard leapt out of the plant and landed on top of Hurricane, and triumphant grin hovering on his whiskers. Hurricane almost yowled in fright, but he was too startled to make any noise. Lizard chuckled and dug his claws into hurricane's smoky black fur.

"Wait until Sun hears. Wait until I tell her I caught Hurricane, the traitor. You'll be banned from the tribe for this, yes you will. Everyone will look upon your name with disbelief and scorn while I am showered in gratitude," Lizard meowed. He pulled Hurricane onto his paws and latched onto the tom's tail. "Now walk," he hissed through a mouthful of smoky black fur. Hurricane starred at Lizard before he was shoved forward and forced to pad towards the Desert Tribe camp. When he looked back to give Lizard a pleading glance, the slanted eyes held only cold malevolence and excitement.

* * *

Sun had been observing Snow while she was training with Silver. The small white to-be was dashing happily around the den, grabbing any herb or root Silver needed.

"Bring me a leaf full of poppy seeds, Snow," Silver instructed, "Cactus's ear is bothering her again,"

Snow nodded and bounded over to the crevice in the wall where the poppy seeds were held. She grabbed a dock leaf and scooped some seeds onto its surface, accidentally spilling a few. She brushed them back onto the leaf and brought it over to Silver. The grey tabby twitched his tail in thanks and took the leaf out of the den, heading over to where Cactus sat outside the Protector's den. Snow beamed at the fact that she collected the right seeds for her Teacher.

"Very good," Sun meowed, brushing her tail against Snow's flank in praise. The small to-be seemed to glow with happiness. Sun was about to pad out of the den when a sharp yowl made her jump. She peered out of the den to see Lizard leading Hurricane into camp by the base of his tail. Mist had seen him; it was her yowl of surprise and anger that Sun had heard.

"Why are you hurting Hurricane?" she hissed to Lizard, who only dug his teeth into Hurricane's tail in response. The smoky black tom tried to whirl around and slash Lizard, but his claws couldn't reach. Sun padded in between mist, Lizard, and Hurricane and gave Lizard a sharp glare. The slant-eyed tom let go of Hurricane's tail at once.

"Now, Lizard, explain why you were dragging Hurricane around by his tail," Sun meowed curtly. Lizard puffed his chest out proudly and shot mist a clever glance.

"Because I found him with Vulture. He's a traitor through and through," Lizard said silkily, twitching his tail from side to side. Sun glanced sideways at Hurricane and her stomach clenched as she read the guild in his sea green eyes.

"Is this true?" she meowed. Hurricane started to shake his head, but he began to shiver and turned his gaze to the ground. Sun was suddenly overcome by anger towards the smoky black to-be. Mist let out a terrible yowl and almost leapt at Lizard, stopping herself a split second later. She instead turned her gaze to Hurricane and slumped to the ground when she saw his guilt-ridden features.

Sun swallowed slightly and dug her claws into the sand. "Lizard, you did your job well. Hurricane has been speaking with Shadow Tribe, so he should know the three who joined us yesterday. Take him to that den and make sure he stays there," she meowed, holding back her anger as well as she could.

* * *

Hurricane felt himself shoved to his paws and forced towards the den where the three Shadow Tribe cats were kept. He glanced back at his mother and winced at her sad and shocked expression.

"You regret being a traitor now, don't you?" Lizard hissed in his ear before shoving Hurricane past Mountain and Blizzard and into the den. Lizard sneered at him before nodding to Blizzard and bounding away. The pretty white she-cat looked back at Hurricane and shook her head in a disappointed and shocked manner.

Hurricane flinched and backed into the den, stopping when he brushed against the grimy white she-cat. He jumped back suddenly and pressed himself to the ground, crouching as low as he could to the cold stone floor of the den. The smoky black to-be shivered slightly and closed his eyes. _Let it be a nightmare,_ he thought pitifully. When he opened his eyes, his stomach lurched; everything was still the same. Hurricane shuddered and peered out of the den, trying to see past the forms of Blizzard and Mountain. He could faintly see Sun standing on top of the sandy rock and announcing his traitorous actions to the Tribe, and he could hear hisses and yowls of anger on the air. Hurricane lowered his eyes guiltily to the ground.

Mouse crept close to Hurricane and hissed in his face. "I don't know why Vulture chose you. You're stupid to let yourself get caught and ruin you assassination opportunity," the flat-faced tom whispered. Hurricane shrunk back from him, a shocked expression on his face.

_Assassination?_ Hurricane thought with disbelief. He realized suddenly that there was no way on earth he would ever even attempt to kill his leader.

* * *

Sand hissed under his breath as Sun announced Hurricane's treachery. When the meeting was over, he padded next to the golden she-cat.

"I'm worried about what Vulture and Hurricane might have been planning when Lizard found them. It's too bad that he was too far away from the two to hear what they were saying. It would have helped a lot to know what Shadow tribe is planning," Sand meowed slowly. Sun nodded and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know. I'm really worried about this. As soon as Vulture finds out that his spy has been caught, he's going to want to move in for the attack," the golden she-cat responded dryly. Sand brushed his tail warmly over her flank in an attempt to calm her.

"Don't worry; I'll stay on guard all night. I promise I won't fall asleep or anything. I'll be Super Sand to make sure the tribe is safe!" the sandy tom exclaimed. He found himself adding to the sentence inside his head._ I'll be Super Sand to make sure you're safe, too._ Sand felt a flutter in his chest and bounded away to start his guard shift, clawing his way up onto the dry old log and peering into the distance.

* * *

Sun smiled slightly and padded over to her den, slipping inside and padding over to the bed of moss. It had been replaced earlier by one of the to-bes and was as soft as rabbit ear moss, which had been common in the forest where Sun had once lived. Strangely, Sun felt no longing to go back to the forest. She curled up on her nest and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Hurricane shuddered near the entrance of the Captor's den. Mouse lay awake not too far away, his flat nose pressed low to the ground as he tried to listen through a small crack in the wall. "Any minute now," he meowed. Mouse was listening for Vulture's messenger.

Hurricane's ears pricked as the sounds of soft paw pads reached his ears. Mouse grinned and pressed his ear close to the crack in the wall as a wispy voice entered the den.

"Vulture wants to known how the operation is going," the voice said quietly. Mouse scowled and replied.

"Horrible. Vulture's mouse brained little spy got himself caught."

Hurricane could hear a sharp but quiet hiss on the other side of the wall. "I must go report this. I'll be back later tonight," the voice responded. With another hiss, the paw steps receded into the night. Hurricane shuddered and tried to pretend he hadn't heard anything by closing his eyes and feigning sleep. Mouse seemed to believe it, because the flat-faced tom settled down and waited for Vulture's messenger to return.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass, and Hurricane listened intently for Vulture's messenger. Soon, the sounds of soft paws outside reached his ears. He pricked his ears and shifted slightly, grimacing as he listened to the news the messenger told Mouse.

"Vulture is not pleased. He is very angry with Hurricane, and has changed his plans. We can't just head straight for Sun anymore. Vulture is going to lead our entire forces here in two days time. We strike at dawn," the messenger meowed. Mouse nodded and shifted so his mouth was near the crack.

"Tell Vulture we'll be ready," he meowed.

* * *

**Shadow Tribe is plotting, but what will happen to Hurricane? Sand's feelings are maturing, but are Sun's? So many questions,and only a few more chapters to answer them! D: not to worry though! I am writing book two! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mounting Storm

**Okay, now that I've got more than one review, I've uploaded chapter 13! I know that this chapter might be a bit more boring than the others, but I need to build up the pressure and such. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ch 13: Mounting Storm

Hurricane tossed and turned in his sleep once more, but he wasn't dreaming. A sharp pain kept lancing through his side and he woke to find the grimy white she-cat hovering over him.

"StarClan, I thought you'd never wake up! I only had to claw you for half a cycle!" she hissed irritably, backing away from Hurricane and scowling in his direction. It was still dark outside, but the smoky black to-be could see the sun beginning to rise.

"Good news for you," the white she-cats meowed quietly, "Vulture decided he's not going to kill you when we start the fight." Hurricane felt strangely relieved at the fact that he wasn't going to die. At least, not yet. If Sun banished him from the Tribe, then he would surely die if he didn't join up with Vulture, and he vowed he wouldn't do that, even if he was starving to death. Hurricane had had enough of Vulture and his disciples. The smoky black tom turned away from the she-cat and pinned his ears back, as if he wasn't listening.

Sun woke groggily and padded out of her den. She hadn't had any sleep the night before, and her amber eyes were glazed over with tiredness. She began to groom her ruffled golden fur, swiping her pink tongue over it to smooth it down. Sun blinked and waved her tail in greeting as Blizzard padded over to her, having been relived of her shift earlier by a creamy golden she-cat named Desert.

"You look tired," Blizzard meowed in her gentle tone. Sun nodded and lay down sleepily, basking in the warm rays of morning. "You should sleep," Blizzard continued. Sun shot her an irritable glance, but it melted away guiltily at the confused expression her friend gave her.

"I'm sorry; I guess I just can't sleep with all of this tension in the Tribe. Hurricane's betrayal, the three Shadow Tribe cats that came here; it's all so worrying. I feel like my head is going to explode," Sun meowed. Blizzard purred slightly with amusement, but gazed down at her friend with caring eyes.

"You take a nap, and if someone needs you, I'll wake you up," she said with a small laugh, helping her friend to her paws and escorting her back to her den.

"Thanks," Sun managed to mumble before she stumbled into her den and collapsed onto the pile of moss. At once, she was overcome by sleep.

Sun's dreams were pleasant for a while, but they began to mold themselves into a nightmare that made her toss and turn in her sleep.

Hurricane sat alone in the darkness of Sun's dreams, his sea green eyes clouded by treachery. He cackled and unsheathed his claws, moving towards Sun with grim satisfaction. He leapt, and his shape began to change. When he landed on Sun, he had transformed into Vulture, digging his claws into Sun's flank and snarling with pleasure. Sun gasped as Vulture disappeared and was replaced by the crippled, bleeding body of Sand. She let out a yowl of shock and sadness and tried to bound over to his side, but slipped on a stone and fell down a steep slope, her claws trying vainly to grab the sheer rock walls at her side.

Sun woke with a gasp, her amber eyes wide with fear and her claws scraping the ground helplessly. Her eyes flickered around the den, stopping fearfully on the shaft of sunlight that peeked into her den. She stood up shakily and padded out of her den, her tail fluffed up in fear and her claws unsheathed. Sun sat down and licked her fur flat. She glanced around the camp and walked over to the food pile. Her stomach growled loudly as she took a desert mouse from the pile and carried it away. Sun sat down near her den and began to eat her food. Her eyes scanned the camp nervously, settling on the cave where Hurricane and the three Shadow tribe cats were held hostage. Her stomach lurched and she turned her gaze away, pinning her ears back in frustration. She dug her claws into the ground, wondering why Hurricane had betrayed the Tribe. She knew he had been devastated by his father's death, but Sun didn't think that the smoky black kit would handle it this badly. She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the troubling thoughts, and padded away from her den. She stopped in front of the fresh-kill pile, but was too queasy to eat. Her stomach churned in a mixture of emotions: anger, confusion, shock and fear. With a half-hearted sigh, Sun glanced back to the cave where the traitors were kept. Coyote, who was back on guard with Lizard, had his ears pinned back angrily.

For a moment, Sun wondered why. She wished she could be in the guard's place, but reminded herself that she had better things to do than guard the Shadow Tribe cats for half of the day. With a wave of her tail, she stalked off the see if she could find Sand. Her thought's bubbled, and soon she pinned her ears back in anger. She stalked towards the sandy brown tom, her entire figure seeming to radiate her emotions.

* * *

Hurricane pleaded with Lizard and Coyote, trying to sway them.

"But you have to listen! Vulture's planning something big! I'm not lying! I swear on StarClan, on my father's grave that I'm telling the truth!" he said in a low hiss, keeping his voice down so Mouse and the others wouldn't hear him. If they did, he was certainly dead meat before he could say the word "crowfood."

Lizard simply placed his claws more firmly on the ground. "Sorry, traitor, but you don't sound very convincing to me," he said in a cruel snarl, his eyes glinting as he spoke. "It seems like you're just trying to make up excuses so we will set you free. But I'll tell you one thing: that's not going to happen."

Hurricane heaved an exasperated sigh. This wasn't working, no matter how hard he tried. The smoky black tom cast one hateful glance at Lizard before stalking away to the depths of the cave.

* * *

Sand licked the remains of a lizard from his paw, swiping his tongue over his sandy-brown fur. He glanced up and saw Sun padding slowly towards him, and his heart started to beat faster. He asked himself why, and dodged around the answer he knew was right. Instead, he came up with a ridiculous answer. _It must be the heat of this blasted desert. Yeah, the heat's definitely getting to me,_ he told himself, turning his gaze back to Sun. The golden tabby walked up to him and sat down, sighing slightly and curling her tail around her paws.

"Something bothering you?" Sand asked casually. Sun cast a glance down at him and then looked at the den where Hurricane was.

"Nope. Nothing," she said in a tight voice.

"Well clearly something's wrong," Sand persisted gently. His tail flicked nervously when Sun's fur began to stand on end.

"Look, I said I was fine! Do I have to say it a million times? For StarClan's sake, Sand, nothing's wrong!" she hissed, suddenly angry.

Sand recoiled as if he'd been struck. "I was just wondering why you looked so stressed out," he said, but Sun cut him off.

"Well maybe you should've minded you own business!" Sun hissed. She turned and flicked her tail angrily, then stalked off without another word.

Sand was dumbstruck. Why had Sun reacted so badly? Something was definitely wrong, but how could he try and fix it if Sun wouldn't tell him? With a confused hiss, Sand padding swiftly into the Protector's den and curled up in his nest. Maybe the heat was getting to Sun as well.

* * *

Sun felt absolutely horrible as she padded into her de and flopped down on her mossy bed. She hadn't meant to hiss at Sand so much, but the words had just tumbled out before she could control what she was saying. What was she supposed to do now? Her emotions had been in such a jumbled mess that she couldn't bring herself to apologize. Hating herself, Sun closed her eyes and drifted of into a very restless and very troubling sleep.

**

* * *

Sun and Sand fighting? Not good. I'm sorry I had to leave you guys with a cliff-hanger type ending, but I figure this is were the chapter should end. I also noticed that this chapter is a little short. They'll get longer again, don't worry.**


	14. Chapter 14: Swirling Emotions

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I've been trying to juggle school, violin, freinds and my fanfics. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**

Ch 14: Swirling Emotions

Hurricane paced wearily around the den where he was held, placing one paw in front of the other with mounting anxiety. Every second seemed to pull another minute off of his Tribe's survival, and add another minute to Vulture's new tyranny. He paced and paced until he couldn't stand it any more and flopped down on his side.

Hurricane had tried all types of pleading and begging, trying to make the guards believe his story, but to no avail. They always just pinned their ears back and turned away, giving him the cold shoulder.

_Endless Hunting, I wish I could just replay my life,_ he hissed to himself, placing his paws over his ears to block out the horrible wail of all the times he had messed up. The smoky black kit groaned and turned over onto his stomach, beginning to devise new ways he could fix what he had done.

* * *

Sand sat awake in the Protector's den, his eyes glazed over with tiredness. He couldn't sleep at all, even though it was almost dawn. He sighed and tried once more to go to sleep, but failed with frustration. He sighed and looked away from the entrance of the den, closing his eyes once more.

* * *

Sun woke blearily and groaned. The bright morning light shone in her eyes, making her squint with pain. She yawned and stretched, but still couldn't sake off her sleepy feeling. She growled slightly and padded out of her den. The sunlight seemed to light up her golden fur as she began to groom it, plucking bits of moss out of the strands and smoothing it down. Her eyelids sagged; she hadn't gotten any sleep at all the night before. With all the troubles in her Tribe: Hurricane's betrayal, the threat of Shadow Tribe, and the horrible, words she had said to Sand before had kept her awake. She glanced sleepily around the camp. Blizzard had kindly taken the task of assigning guards to the captor's cave into her own paws. Sand and Cactus sat solemnly outside the den, both their eyelids drooping.

_This is bad. If the Protectors aren't ready when they're needed, we won't stand a chance,_ Sun thought worriedly. She stood and began to make her way hesitantly over to the two guards, who had begun to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

Sand grumbled silently, pinning his ears back and squeezing his eyes shut. Cactus was ranting about how he had kept her awake half the night by talking to himself, and how annoyed she was that she hadn't gotten any sleep. _Well I'm sorry Cactus, but I didn't exactly get enough sleep either!_ Sand hissed to himself, snapping his eyes open and heaving a huge sigh. He glanced up to see Sun padding slowly towards the cave and looked away, fixing his gaze on the stump where Cactus's right ear used to be.

* * *

"What?" the fiery ginger she-cat snapped angrily, ready to lash out at Sand and claw him across the face. The sandy tom was just about to stutter out an apology when Sun padded up to the two with a nervous flick of her tail. She sat down next to the two cats and seemed to notice their bad moods, because she chuckled nervously.

"You both look like you could use some rest. Why not go take a nap and come back when you've had some sleep?" she suggested, shifting her weight from paw to paw. Cactus rolled her eyes gratefully and stood, padding away with a slight hiss. Sand hesitated for a moment, then stood and padded after his friend, barely lifting his paws off the ground with sleepiness.

Sun sighed gratefully and sat down in front of the den, suddenly feeling uneasy with her back turned to its gaping mouth. She craned her head around to peer inside and was rewarded b an angry hiss from the grimy white she-cat. The Shadow Tribe cat looked like she was muttering something malevolently under her breath. Sun's ears tilted forward in an attempt to catch what she was saying, but she only caught a small bit of what the she-cat had been mumbling.

"Only one out there now." The grimy she-cat looked like she was about to spring. Sun braced herself for the attack, but suddenly something she didn't expect happened. Hurricane moved himself in front of the entrance by rolling over in his sleep, closing the gap enough so the grimy white she-cat couldn't leap through. The Shadow Tribe she-cat's eyes glinted dangerously and she stalked deeper into the den, escaping Sun's view completely. Sun sighed and she glanced at Hurricane, grateful that the tom had turned over at just the right moment. It seemed highly doubtful that it was a coincidence, and Sun's spirits rose slightly. Was Hurricane trying to shake off his treachery by blocking off attacks by the Desert Tribes hostages? Sun shook herself and turned away from the cave entrance. Hurricane had been put into the cave for a reason, and one good deed didn't quite out rule all the horrible things the smoky black tom had done: caused the death of Hawk by disappearing when he was supposed to be in the nursery, taking orders from Vulture, planning to assassinate Sun and take over the Desert Tribe.

Sun fixed her gaze straight ahead and sighed, digging her claws into the ground as if she was clinging to it for her life. Her responsibility as leader was to make decisions that she thought would help the Tribe, and she had made hers. Hurricane was staying in the cave until the war was over, and then he could prove that he was ready to start again with a clean slate.

* * *

Hurricane cracked a sea green eye open and sighed wearily. Fear scent radiated off of his fur and he stretched, trying to calm himself. Rolling over and exposing his stomach to a murderous Shadow Tribe she-cat filled him with uneasiness, and he tried vainly to shake it off. He knew only one thing: saving Sun the way he did would probably cost him his life.

Hurricane didn't feel safe at all as he began to pace once more around the den. He had been pacing a lot lately, and his paws ached from walking circles around the den. He lay down and began to lick the sore and cracked pads, wishing there was some sand inside the rough stone cave. Hurricane sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall limply on his paws.

* * *

Sun sighed, wishing something would happen. She sat dully in front of the captor cave. Her tail twitched from side to side, and her eyes scanned the clearing restlessly. She had learned to trust her instincts, and every fiber of her body was telling her something bad was about to happen. Just like when Vulture had almost destroyed Hurricane by turning him into a traitor. She shuddered and dug her claws into the ground. She chanced a look behind her and saw Hurricane, his eyes closed, still blocking the den entrance. Two wicked eyes gleamed in the darkness, and Sun recognized them as the lanky tortoiseshell's. She pulled back her lips in a snarl and her fur stood on end, daring the lanky tom to come any closer. The eyes glittered dangerously and sank away into the darkness, disappearing from Sun's view and leaving her with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Are those Shadow Tribe scum bothering you? You really shouldn't be guarding them on your own," a thin voice said from Sun's left. The golden tabby glanced to her side and was somewhat relieved to see Lizard standing next to her.

"You should especially watch out for Hurricane. No doubt he's placing himself in a position where he can pounce on your back and snap your neck," the slant-eyed tom meowed. He gave Sun a blank stare, as if waiting for her input. His leader merely turned her gaze away and starred into the distance. Lizard hissed slightly under his breath, but remained in his spot.

* * *

Sand remained awake only for a spilt second as he fell down onto his nest. He felt his body go limp as he slipped into sleep, releasing his grip on consciousness and began to slumber. Cactus watched him for a moment, as if reading his emotions, and set her head back down on her moss nest.

_Sand's exhausted, Sun's tense, Hurricane's became a traitor… I think Blizzard and I might be the only sane cats left in our group, _Cactus thought wearily. Her head sank onto her moss bed and she sighed, closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep once more.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short! D: I just couldn't really think of much to put into this... well, the next chapter will much more exiting, I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Starlit Path

**I wasn't thinking of continuing this story, but I was suddenly inspired to write another chapter when my idol reviewed! Thanks so much for helping me out, Tawnyfeather! I love your writing; I want to become a writer one day, too.

* * *

**

Ch 15: A Starlit Path

Sun swallowed. Every fiber of her being screamed for her to move; something wasn't right. Her pelt prickled, her claws dug into the ground, and her weary eyes darted from side to side. She was tired, but adrenaline pumped through her veins for some unknown reason. She felt as if there was shadow made of fog looming over the camp, spreading its phantom paws and crushing every cat in its way within its icy grip.

Sun shuddered and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to steady her nerves. She listened, taking in every small pinprick of sound. Not even a desert cricket or mouse made a sound. And then, there it was: the sound, the smallest of all noises, it was impossible to hear it with her eyes open. It was the sound of pelts brushing together softly, creeping closer and closer with every smoke-like paw step towards the camp.

With a rush, Sun shot to her paws and dashed to the sandy rock in the center of the clearing. She just had time to utter one choked cry when weight tumbled onto her back and sent the golden tabby and her attacker tumbling down the rock and into the sand below.

Sun glanced up at the cat that had jumped on her, feeling the ache of a fresh wound above her eye.

"You remember me?" the cat asked coolly, placing his grimy paw on Sun's throat and pressing down hard. Sun glanced up and pulled her lips back in a snarl, battering the tom's stomach with her claws.

"Vulture!" she croaked slowly, her legs weakening and her breath becoming shallow and fast. With a gag, Sun tried to free herself of the Shadow Tribe leader's grip on her throat. Sun writhed once more under Vultures paw, but to no avail. Her eyes rolled in fear and noticed black encroaching on her vision. Then, with a choked yowl, she blacked out and fell limp.

* * *

"_Granitestar? Thunder?" Sun yowled, somehow knowing this was a place for the dead. She was floating in space; her paws touched nothing but darkness and she couldn't see anything. She took a step forward and screamed. The ground below her was suddenly lit up with an eerie green light. Below her, paw prints glittered; each one of the swerved towards the moon in the distance. _

_The golden tabby glanced around her, taking in the beautiful and eerie sight._

"_Sun," a voice said, soon accompanied by a glittering black body. The golden she-cat recognized Thunder almost instantly. "We didn't think you would perish so soon when we chose you as the cat to complete our prophecy… I'm sorry. We made a mistake."_

_Sun gasped. She glanced at her fur and her paws prickled. The tip of each hair was glittering with starlight, turning her pelt a bright bronze gold. "I'm… dead?" she whispered, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. _

"_Come with me, Sun," Thunder said softly, brushing against the golden tabby and beginning to walk along the path of glowing green paw prints. Sun placed one paw in a glowing green circle and watched as her pelt glowed brighter. Her heart sank and she could feel weight lifting from her body._

"_Stop!" a voice said with an edge of anger, and Sun could feel herself being dragged off of the path. Thunder turned and bristled, but soon calmed himself._

"_Granitestar," the black tom stated coolly, sitting and curling his tail around his paws._

_Sun turned to look at the mottled clan leader, but it was almost as if he wasn't there. Nothing but the dark silhouette and his baleful green eyes were visible._

"_What are you doing, Granitestar?" Thunder said sharply. _

_Granitestar muttered under his breath. "Sun's time attached to the real world has not ended. There are still things that need to be done; you can't just give up on her the second she's down," the mottled tom said, much to Thunder's displeasure. "Listen…" Granitestar trailed, lifting his head. _

_Sun pricked her ears and gasped. A voice rang around the blackness, dissolving each and every glowing green paw print and leaving the golden she-cat in darkness. _

"_I love you, don't die," the voice said in a barely audible whisper. Sun looked around her, finally glancing at her pelt and noticing that it was dimming to its usual color.

* * *

_

Sun woke with a strangled gasp and rolled onto her stomach. She felt someone press their muzzle into her flank and looked at them.

"Sand?" she said hoarsely. The tom glanced up at her and stood.

"You must've passed out," he said. His fur was matted and blood trickled from a large wound on his back.

Sun struggled to her feet and looked around. Cats were dashing across the camp, pursuing others. The chaos was so great that there was no possible way to tell who was a Shadow Tribe cat and who wasn't.

"What's happening?" Sun asked blankly, even though she already knew the answer.

Sand brushed past Sun but stayed close to her, as if he were trying to protect her. "We're being overrun by Shadow Tribe cats. They've already killed a few of our fighters. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, rasping his tongue over Sun's ear. Sun twitched and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," she meowed slowly. Her smiled soon turned to a frown. "But I'm not the one who needs help. I'm going to find Vulture, you need to help fend off the rest," she meowed. Without waiting for Sand's answer, Sun sprinted off to find the Shadow Tribe leader.

* * *

Hurricane had escaped. His black fur was torn and his sea green eyes were tired, but he had thrown off the Shadow Tribe cats and ran as far as he could. But still, something didn't feel right. He wanted to repay the Tribe, he wanted to turn back the days and erase his betrayal. After some hesitation, the smoky black apprentice turned and ran back towards the camp, unsheathing his claws and readying himself for battle.

Hurricane, his sea green eyes burning, bounded into the camp and jumped on the nearest Shadow tribe cat he could find. As the two tumbled to the ground, Hurricane noticed who it was. The grimy white she-cat, eyes full of fear, lay helpless under his paws. Hurricane starred into the deep, regretful amber eyes of the she-cat and hesitated for a moment, unable to take the cat's life. Just as it looked as if the white she-cat might have turned and ran, she kicked upwards with her back paws and send Hurricane flying. The tom slammed into a nearby rock, falling with a strangled gasp and landing in a heap at the foot of the rock.

The grimy white she-cat padded slowly over to Hurricane and placed a paw at his throat. She snickered, and with a cruel smile, raised her paw to deal the death blow to the unconscious tom.

* * *

Sun stuck close to the sides of the camp, her heart racing. Her amber eyes roved the clearing, searching for the dark, tattered shape of Vulture. So many cats were dashing around the camp, so many snarls and yowls were splitting the air that it was hard to concentrate. Finally, Sun saw him. Perched on top of the sandy rock, Vulture roared out orders to his cats like an angry lion.

With a snarl, Sun flung herself up the slope of the rock and rammed into the tom's side. He soon retaliated and tore at Sun's gold fur, his grimy black claws tearing out clumps of her fur and flesh.

The two cats were moving closer and closer to the edge of the rock, and suddenly, Sun was re-living the moment that she fell of the cliff and into the Desert Tribe territory. Vulture's black fur seemed to turn golden; like Lightningclaw's. Pebbles flew from the two cat's paws and Vulture pressed Sun closer to the edge of the precipice.

Sun glanced behind her and growled. With a snarl, she locked onto Vulture's stomach and tossed him, with much effort, over her head. The tom clawed at her sides, ripping open the flesh, in a last attempt to keep himself from falling. With a strangled yowl, Vulture fell, twisting and squirming, until he hit the ground, his head smashing into a small rock and spilling blood into the sand.

Panting, Sun looked over to edge of the rock and starred down at Vulture. There was no doubt about it; the Shadow Tribe leader was definitely dead. Sun couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she had finally killed Vulture, that she had finally ended the war that Thunder had struggled with for cycles.

The golden she-cat slid slowly down the face of the Rock, wary to approach Vulture, even though he was dead.

She glanced around her and noticed the fighting had died down. Most of the Shadow Tribe cats had fled, and the ones that were still there were beginning to notice that their once strong leader had perished.

"Vulture's dead!" one cat yowled, fear filling its voice. The other cats soon took up the call and dashed out of the camp, giving up the fight.

The last cat Sun saw leave the camp was the white she-cat, her paws stained crimson with blood.

Sand let loose a happy yowl, his tail waving in the air. _Finally, it's over!_ He thought joyfully. His sandy fur was matted and blood-stained, but he was not seriously injured. The tom's eyes roved the clearing until he saw Sun, hurt, but alive. Sand's heart rose and he smiled, bounding over to her.

"We won!" he said jubilantly. Sun smiled and pressed her muzzle into Sand's flank. After a few moments, the golden tabby stepped back.

"So many were killed," she meowed mournfully. Blood stained the ground all around them and many cats lay dead or near death, their fur torn and matted with scarlet liquid. Sand swallowed, unable to find any words to speak.

"Where's Hurricane?" Sun blurted. Sand glanced around. The smoky tom was nowhere to be seen. His body was not slumped anywhere in the clearing, and he was not among the living of the Desert Tribe cats.

One question rang in Sun's mind:_ Had the tom betrayed them once more and disappeared with the rest of the Shadow Tribe cats?_

_

* * *

_**And the storie's almost done! Whoopie! I'll write some more to finish it up, then it's on to the sequel. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16: A World Set Right

**Aaaaaaaaand, drumroll please! This chapter is unbearably short, but that's because it's the last chapter. Thanks to all who have been reading and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

Ch 16: A World Set Right

Hurricane huddled in the crevice of the two boulders that lined the sandy rock. At the last moment, he had scuttled backwards and into their sheltering embrace. He whimpered and cried, letting tears spring from his eyes like a tiny kit. It wasn't until the sounds of battle had died down than he gathered his courage and crept out of his hiding spot.

Sun seemed relieved to see that the black tom had made it out of the battle alive.

"Is anyone else missing?" she yowled, searching the camp. One cat spoke up.

"Mountain's dead!" the cat wailed. Mournful caterwauls rang in the air, crying out for the loss of such a valuable comrade. Sun joined them, along with Sand. Two cats, a ginger she-cat and a white she-cat, and they padded close to their leader. They sat and waited for their friend to direct the Tribe.

After a few moments, Sun straightened and glanced around the camp. Her tail entwined with Sand's and the whole tribe couldn't help but see. This seemed to lighten the mood; a few knowing mutters spread among the cats light a pond ripple.

"We will always mourn the loss of Mountain, but amid this suffering and death, new life and prosperity will surely rise. It will take us a while to recover, but rest assured that the Tribe will be up and running within a few days." Sun's golden eyes swept across the clearing. "Snow, I need you to help Silver collect some herbs so he can treat the wounded cats. I need all the kit-bearers to start patching up the nursery. The rest of you, collect as much prey as you can; we need to stock up on food."

Hurricane glanced around and bounded out of the camp, his tail stretched out behind him. If there was one way he could help, he was going to raise the food pile so high that it reached the peak of the Sandy Rock. A slow smile spread across his whiskers. Perhaps now, with Vulture dead and the Shadow Tribe scattered to the wind, his past could be erased. Perhaps now he could start anew.

* * *

Sun looked around the camp, satisfaction gleaming in her eyes. Her tail wrapped around Sand's, she felt as if everything was right in the world once more. A few cats dragged away the sorry corpse of Vulture away from everyone's sight and the golden she-cat sighed wearily. Her whole body ached, but the warmth of Sand's pelt against her own took away the worst of her pain. She had finally sorted out her feelings; she was happy to spend the rest of her life by his side, and she knew he felt the same way. Despite the tragedy that had befallen the Tribe, a purr rumbled in her throat.

Blizzard and Cactus had left to help the kit-bearers repair the nursery. Sun smiled, happy that everything had worked out right. Sand gently unwound his tail from Sun's and smiled. He walked out of the camp, a spring in his step, and began to travel t one of the many hunting spots in the desert.

And it was in that moment, when the world had been set back, that Sun realized that she was truly where she belonged. She was no longer the hesitant, hot-tempered she-cat she had once been; she was Sun, the greatest leader the Desert Tribe had or ever would know.

* * *

**Squee! OKay, I'm going to upload another chapter, but it will be more like a sneak peek to the second book. See you in the sequel!**


	17. Sneek Peek!

**And now for the long-awaited sneek peek of the second book in the series, Hurricane's Flight! I'm sorry this took so long to upload. I've been busy and crud.**

* * *

Hurricane, his black pelt covered in dust, placed one paw carefully in front of the other. The tom's sea-green eyes glinted and he starred own at the dizzying drop from where he was now. This is how Sun fell. The tom shuddered and took a deep breath. Carefully, he picked his way forward, choosing where he placed his paws very carefully. 

Suddenly, a voice blew towards Hurricane, sweet as honey and lathered with kindness. "Moonfeather, this is where Starflight fell, isn't it?" the voice asked. A tom's voice answered, and Hurricane assumed it was the cat name Moonfeather.

"Yes… this is the spot. And we never found her. It's terrible. She was such a good warrior."

Hurricane twisted around to try and better catch where the voices were. _Sun's name used to be Starflight! _The tom scrabbled for a foothold and heaved himself up the sheer surface of the cliff, gasping slightly as he slipped. The tom glanced below him and hissed to himself. Pulling himself onto a flat surface, he was greeted by the sight of two cats: one a younger female and the other a battle-scarred tom.

Hurricane had been led straight into the territory of his renowned leader.

---

**Well, there you go! This isn't the beginning of the book; more like somewhere near the middle or the fourth chapter. There are some more things to be explained.**

---

**Q: Did Sun and Sand really hook up in the last chapter?**

A: Yes, they really did. In this book, you'll see that they now have two kits: Leopard and Ruby.

**Q: What about Lightningclaw? Will he return?**

A: Good question, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about the Clans right now. Much more will be explained in Hurricane's Flight.

* * *

**Those are the only things I could think of that needed answering. If you've got more questions, E-mail me and ask! I place all my inspiration in the people who read my stories.**


End file.
